


Light in the Darkness

by ViciousKitten



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Stillbirth, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Menstruation, Misogyny, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Public Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Slavery, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-05 07:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousKitten/pseuds/ViciousKitten
Summary: Ellie lives in New Vegas until she is captured by Caesar's Legion and brought to Fortification Hill where she is chosen by Lucius to be his wife.  Stripped of her freedom, she remains determined to assert as much control as she can over her situation.  The one thing she can't seem to control, however, is falling for her legionary husband.*** If you read this and dislike it, would you please leave me a comment telling me what you didn't like about it?  Thank you! ***





	1. As Caesar Commands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank so much for reading! Please leave kudos or comments! Did you love it? Hate it? Think I could improve on something? I wanna know!
> 
> THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

“That’s it for now.  Dismissed.” Caesar’s officers stood and saluted him at his dismissal and began to exit their sovereign’s private chamber with also served as a meeting room and command center.  “Lucius, you will stay.”  Lucius immediately turned around to face Caesar.

“Of course, my lord.  Is there something wrong?”  Caesar held up a finger to indicate he was waiting for the other men to leave and shot warning glances at those straggling, obviously intent on trying to overhear what the two men would be discussing. When the last officer closed the tent flap behind him, Caesar looked up at Lucius, still standing by his side.

“Have a seat, Lucius,” Caesar said as he motioned to the chair to his left.  It sounded like a friendly invitation, but Lucius knew better so he pulled out the chair and sat down.  He watched as Caesar looked blankly ahead, seemingly unsure of what to say.  Then he blinked his eyes a few times and shook his head before returning his gaze to the praetor.

"You haven't had a wife in a while, Lucius. A few years, by my count." Caesar began with almost a fatherly concern before taking a sip of purified water from an ornately carved wooden chalice. Lucius shifted uncomfortably in his chair.  Of all the topics they could and _should_ discuss – crucifixion of profligates, newly acquired territory, allocation of resources – Caesar wanted to talk about his bachelor lifestyle and it made his stomach drop.   Caesar chuckled at his guard's embarrassment as he drew the cup away and set it on the table before him.

“Yes, my lord.  It’s been about four years.”

“You know as a high ranking legionary you have the responsibility to be producing heirs, to be building a stronger Legion.  I know your last woman died in childbirth, but you cannot get so attached, Lucius.  That is a woman’s purpose, to bare children.  She obviously wasn’t up to the task.  And in your, what?  Grief? You’ve squandered the past four years without taking a new wife.  Four years, Lucius.” Caesar’s tone was sharp and the careless mention of his wife’s death sent a pang of renewed heartache through Lucius.  In the next moment, Caesar’s mood lightened up and he chuckled to himself, "I hope you've been at least fucking something other than your hand!"

The shocked expression on Lucius' face revealed that he hadn't. The ruler then laughed gregariously, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.  Caesar closed his fist and imitated a stroking motion followed by a raspberry that left droplets of spittle on Lucius' beard.

This was one of the moments where Lucius had to wonder if this was truly the Son of Mars who sat before him or an overgrown, poorly behaved child.  Caesar's mental state seemed to be in a sharp decline as of late, causing his officers to exchange concerned glances and hushed whispers when he wasn't present. The debilitating headaches and memory loss had Lucius taking a larger role in the leadership of the Legion. Those responsibilities should have fallen to Legate Lanius, but he was currently stationed on the Strip, clearing it of the human filth and the evidence of their decadent and salacious lifestyle. Lucius' eyes roamed the tent to avoid looking at Caesar: from the oversized plush bed, to the useless Auto-Doc, to the weird stain on the canopy of the tent that almost looked like a...

"I - I mean..." Lucius refocused on Caesar as he caught his breath and regained his composure, "I just don't know what the big deal is.  It's just pussy when it comes down to it.  Doesn't need to have a pretty face. Fuck, doesn't even need to be willing.  It's just some pussy.”

"Thank you for your concern, My Lord. It's just with the Battle for the Dam..."

"Well, that's over now." Caesar interrupted, "We won.  Time for you to celebrate, get your dick wet and fuck a baby into some girl.”   Lucius inwardly cringed. “This isn’t some prewar romantic movie shit those degenerate fucks eat up, Lucius.  This is the survival and future of our great society.”

"I understand.”

"Six should be returning shortly with a new batch of slaves from New Vegas.  You have first pick." When Lucius didn't respond with the expected enthusiasm, Caesar's mood turned sour.  The Praetorian caught onto the shift and tried to recover.

"You are most gracious, Lord." Lucius replied with a nod of his head, his reservation very apparent.

"This is an  _order_ , Lucius." Caesar spoke sternly, eyes narrowed. "Now get the fuck out.”

Lucius rose from his seat and crossed his arm over his chest, "Vale, Caesar!" Then turned sharply on his boot heel and exited the ruler's private chamber.  He heard snickering to the right of Caesar's throne.  His brows furrowed in disgust as he caught the leader of the Frumentarii in his periphery, "Screw you, Inculta."

"Such an empty threat,  _apparently_ , Lucius," Vulpes sneered.


	2. Livestock

"Stupid, traitorous, cocksucking, backstabbing..." a swift backhand across her face was all it took to shut Ellie up. _Motherfucker._  She thought to herself and she probed her newly split lip gently with her tongue.  She tasted blood.   _Also... asshole._

She, and the other recently acquired slaves trudged along the dusty road that wound upwards to the Fort in a single file, bound together by a length of chain through their slave collars.  Flanked by eight legionaries, there was no chance of escape.  The other women hung their heads while silent tears left their marks on dirty cheeks.

"Better watch yourself, woman.  You're on your way to auction. And sorry to say," he paused to reconsider his words. "Scratch that,  _not_ sorry because I don't need to worry about the feelings of a  _slave_ ," he sneered, "but you're not exactly the pick of the litter.  I highly doubt anyone is going to coughing up their denarius to buy you. You'll be open stock. Free for the using. And I'm sure plenty of legionaries will take great satisfaction in putting that filthy mouth to work."

"The hell they will!" Ellie snorted.  He grabbed her by her hair as they continued to walk, forcing her to look at him.  Her eyes were wide at the initial shock and the jolt of pain, but immediately narrowed in defiance.

He huffed, exasperated. "You just don't get it, do you?  You're fucked. Figuratively and, soon to be, literally.  Your best bet at this point is to get assigned latrine duty.  Not _too_ many soldiers want to stick their dick in a woman covered with shit."  He released her hair roughly, casting Ellie away from him with the motion.  She stumbled and almost brought down the rest of the captives with her.  She righted herself and sighed.

"My God, Six.  What  _happened_ to you?" Ellie looked at him with pity.  He turned away from her, not answering.  She continued to watch him and saw the rage begin to build in him, simmering under the surface.

After a few minutes he turned back towards her, his eyes glossed over with anger as he thumbed the hilt of the combat knife at his waist.  He leaned towards her, his breath hot and sticky of her neck.  "I've decided that  _I_ will buy you."

A chill ran down her spine and for the first time since being captured, she was truly terrified. 

 


	3. A Stroke of Luck

Lucius seethed with anger as he left Caesar's tent.  He wasn't a child. He couldn't believe he had honestly been ordered to get himself a wife. _Wife._  Lucius rolled his eyes.  _I suppose that is easier than saying ‘personally owned officer’s slave girl”._  In many ways, he saw the practicality of slavery in their society.  Having the menial daily tasks taken care of allowed the legionaries to focus on honing their skills as soldiers.  He also knew that the female "companionship" was important to the men's morale.  For him though, having relations with a woman while she was crying and begging him to stop left little to be desired.  He personally felt the whole practice was unseemly. A wife though, was a citizen and not a slave.  He doubted that whoever  _she_ ended up being would not see it that way.

Lucius was getting older, besides.  Thirty-eight as of last spring if he remembered correctly. The Legion always took young women and girls - most women over thirty were executed with the rest of their settlement unless the possessed highly desired skills.  With the dwindling possibility of being able to conceive and carry a pregnancy to term, they were considered a waste of resources.  If the thought of being forced to take a wife wasn't unsettling enough with all implied expectations, imagining being with a woman when he was old enough to be her father was nauseating. 

Lucius walked around the back of Caesar's tent to a small cluster of tents for the officers stationed at the Fort.  He ducked into the cool darkness of his own to enjoy the solitude and privacy he had for so many years.  

That was about to end. He knew he had the option of sending  _her_  away to sleep in the slaves' barracks but he felt a sort of responsibility for his property.  To ensure it was undefiled by the other men would be the Legion's reasoning, but Lucius couldn't help remembering his own father who instilled a need to protect women into him.  Memories he could never admit to and opinions he could never voice unless he was looking to be crucified. 

He gazed around his tent - maybe a women's touch wouldn't be such a bad thing. He straightened out the books on his desk into a semi-neat stack and made a half-hearted attempt to make his bed. He stood next the bed, staring at it, feeling the weight of Caesar's expectations staring him in the face.

"Lucius, sir?" called a recruit legionary from the flap of his tent. Lucius jumped as if his trepidations had been discovered. He cleared his throat.

"What is it?"

"Lord Caesar commands you to know the new shipment of slaves has arrived." Lucius' stomach lurched.

"Thank you, Recruit. Ave, true to Caesar." The young soldier replied in kind and Lucius heard his footsteps departing.

Taking a final glance around his tent, Lucius ran a shaky hand through his graying hair and inhaled deeply. Despite his misgivings and personal feelings on the subject, he was loyal to Caesar and would follow his orders.

Lucius exited his tent and made his way down to the area of the camp that housed the slaves. The air was thick with the scent of human excrement and body odor. He wrinkled his nose. Six raised his hand in greeting he saw the guardsman approaching. "Salve, Lucius! Surprised to see you down here."

"I thought it was about time to get a new wife," Lucius replied evenly. Obviously a lie, but he didn't want the other men knowing he was being forced into this. Hopefully Vulpes had enough decorum to keep that sensitive piece of information to himself.

"Well, you're definitely in luck. We've got a great bunch here. Young, healthy, beautiful. Big tits, little tits. What's your pleasure?" the former courier smiled widely as he motioned grandly to the trembling mass of women.

 _Just follow your orders_  Lucius reminded himself as he surveyed the stock. Teary eyes glanced up fearfully at him.  New Vegas certainly had been a melting pot if this lot was any indication: dark skinned beauties with cascading black hair, fair complexions with blonde or red hair, freckles, no freckles.  All of them so different, all of them the same - afraid. Except one.

She sat off to the side, alone.  Her posture and countenance revealed a quiet indignation as she leaned against the split rail fence of the pen.  She looked almost bored and inconvenienced as she picked at her fingernails.  She looked young, but not quite as young as the other women.  Her dark auburn hair was shaven around the sides and back of her head, but the top was left longer and fell to one side.  She had a full mouth and a slightly crooked nose.  Full brows arched over deep set eyes - he wondered what color they were. Her neck was long and her...

"That one's trouble, Lucius." Six said hurriedly when he saw where the older man's gaze had fallen. 

"Is that so?" Lucius cocked his head to the side his eyes not leaving the woman.

"Indeed. So much trouble that I," Six cleared his throat. "I had decided to buy her myself. You know, t-to save everyone else the um... well, trouble ." Six chuckled. Lucius raised an eyebrow and turned to face the younger man. He knew the courier's type: sadistic, cruel. The Legion was the perfect refuge for men such as these - a place where they could indulge in their dark fantasies.

"Well, Six, I appreciate your concern in looking out for your brothers," Lucius said, biting back his sarcasm. Let me take a closer look at her." Six clenched his jaw, but nodded.

"You. Come here," Six called out to the woman still lounging on the fence. All the slaves looked around to see who he was talking to except for her. She continued to stare at her hands. "For fucks sake," he muttered under his breath then bellowed, "Ellie!" Lucius found it curious that Six knew this woman's name. That was very unusual but before he could contemplate it more, Ellie approached noisily as the shackles clanked around her ankles. She stood before the two men on the other side of the gate, her expression vacant. She did not meet their eyes.

"Stand up straight," Six ordered. She did. "Turn. Slowly." She did. Six reached across the fence to grab her chin and her eyes flashed with fury. Hazel eyes noted Lucius. "Open your mouth." At this command she hesitated and Six squeezed her jaw until she complied. "Teeth are in good shape." Six remarked to Lucius maintaining the pressure on her face long past necessity.

"Mmm," Lucius hummed in agreement and Ellie finally met his stare and shook her head free of Six's grip.

"You can see she has a real stubborn streak. But breaking them is definitely half the fun." Six leered at Ellie, then shrugged. "Just never figured you were into that, Lucius. Seems to be a younger man's game." Six playfully elbowed Lucius in the ribs. Lucius scowled at him in warning.

"Watch yourself, Decanus," Lucius hissed. "I may be an old man but I've earned my place in the Legion. Fought for it, paid for it with blood." He very rarely pulled rank, but he'd be damned if he was going to let an impudent little shit like Six speak to him that way. Lucius began walking away before calling over his shoulder, "Woman! Come with me." He barely slowed down as he heard the gate to the slave pen creak open and the Six unlock the chains around her ankles.

"Awww, too bad, Six," she said in a syrupy voice before scurrying after her new master and leaving the courier in a cloud of dust.

Lucius paused when he heard her approaching and turned to face her. She took a deep breath.

"Hey, thanks, Lucius, was it? That guy is such a dick." Lucius closed the space between them in a single stride and grabbed her upper arms roughly, making her gasp. She winced as his grip tightened and he pressed his fingertips into her triceps.

"Let me make a few things clear to you, profligate. Firstly, you will never say anything disrespectful about any legionary again. Not to me, not to another slave. No one. Look at me." She raised her eyes to meet his and he continued. "Secondly, you may never speak to me in front of others unless you have be spoken to. And lastly, when you are allowed to speak, you will address me as 'my lord' or 'Maritus'. Is that understood?" She nodded quickly. "Try again." He said darkly as he shook her.

"Y-y-yes, my lord," Ellie replied in a strained whisper. Lucius released her, noting the red marks on her arms. _Damn it_. He knew he had frightened her, but her brashness would get them both whipped or worse. Still, this was not the first impression he had hoped to make.

"Follow me." And she did.


	4. A Beacon

By the time she had reached the Fort, Ellie had resigned herself to her fate. Slave. Property of Caesar's Legion. Faceless, nameless. Soon to be bought by the former Courier, Six, used in whatever heinous ways he could imagine. If the conversation between the legionaries was any indication, he had quite the imagination. 

She knew she shouldn't have provoked him the way she had, but it was just so hard to understand how the handsome, young man with impeccable manners and a million cap smile had turned into a Legion informer and cold-blooded killer.  They had spent hours upon hours chatting about every topic imaginable as she kept his coffee cup full and sneaked him slices of pie on the house when he would frequent the small cafe in Vault 21 where she worked.  He would innocently flirt with her and while she did nothing to encourage him, she didn't dissuade him either.  If he thought Ellie was closer to his age than she was, who was she to correct him?  Ellie never considered Six anything in the vicinity of a potential lover.  If anything, little brother would have come the closest if one were to put a title on it.

When Ellie heard the howitzers firing as the second battle for Hoover Dam began, she worried for his safety.  When he returned to Vault 21, the feeling of relief was almost euphoric.  But her relief quickly turned to confusion when she noticed the dozen or so legionaries behind him.  Then confusion turned to fear as the soldiers began slaughtering all but a few of the patrons around her.  Six had pointed her out to one of his men and said, "She lives."  Her fear turned to horror as she watched Six hack a man in a pinstripe suit into pieces and laugh, his eyes sparkling with delight.  Ellie's blood ran cold. 

Killing was part of life in the Mojave.  It just was.  Ellie had killed a few people herself in self defense. She was neither proud nor ashamed, but she derived no pleasure in taking the life of another. Six, on the other hand, seemed to revel in watching the light go out someone's eyes. He was cold, calculating, merciless. This became more apparent as they had traveled from New Vegas and met refugees along the way and he had blazed a trail of death from the Strip to Cottonwood Cove.

Ellie reclined against the fence. The auction would begin shortly.  She looked at the other women who had been brought in with their group. They were terror stricken and rightfully so. They knew what was on the horizon.  _Six was right._ Ellie regarded her tattered dress and dirty, blistered feet. She didn't know what her complexion looked like, but with as dirty as the rest of her was and a newly split lip, she could imagine.  _No one else is going to buy me._ She swallowed hard, the pressure of the slave collar on her trachea was an unnecessary reminder of how deep the pile of shit she was in actually was.  And yet, she was happy when the slave masters had removed the chain connecting all of them.  It allowed her to gain a little personal space.   _Keep finding that silver lining, girl.  You're gonna need it._

Ellie sighed and saw legionaries going about various tasks: sharpening blades, conducting drills, nailing some unfortunate sonofabitch to a cross. Life at Fortification Hill. She observed an older legionary with a stern expression approaching Six. The way the other soldiers regarded him showed he was someone of importance. _Probably leader of the gang rape crew._  Ellie turned her attention to her broken fingernails and wondered how many legionary eyeballs she could gouge out before they killed her.

"Ellie!" Her head snapped up.  Six was calling her. She stood up ungracefully and stretched a little before trudging over to the gate where Six was still talking to the older man and stood in front of of them. She responded to Six's instructions in perfect obedience, but when that motherfucker laid his hands of her, she almost lost it.

The older man was watching her in sharp appraisal. Ellie looked at him evenly. He had deep blue eyes that looked almost kind and his black hair and beard were peppered with silver. _Handsome...for a monster._  She continued to watch as Six goaded him and saw the flash of anger that crossed his eyes. Then he was striding away.

"Woman. Come with me." he called to her.

She couldn't help making a snide remark to Six who looked like he had been kicked in the balls at the loss of his intended prize. Still a slave, but at least not his. It was a small victory. And a short-lived one, at that.

Her new master's strong hands dug into her upper arms as he chastised her and spouted off rules of conduct. Ellie's face burned with shame. How dare reprimand her like a child in view of everyone. How dare he reprimand her at all.   _Maritus?_ _What the fuck does that even mean?_  Still, there was a lack of sadism as his eyes bore into her's. He almost looked nervous, or at the very least, concerned. When Lucius released her and ordered her to follow him, Ellie complied.

She followed Lucius silently through the Fort. Legionaries called out out to him with congratulations and lewd suggestions. He largely ignored them, offering only occasional grunts in response. At her, they cast lustful expressions and obscene gestures - out of the praetor's view, of course. Ellie simply rolled her eyes in disgust. _Fucking animals, all of them._

The climb became steeper as they neared the top of the hill. Ellie felt winded but did her best to keep pace with Lucius' powerful strides. At the crest, they passed a tent more opulent than all the others. _His royal fucking majesty's, no doubt._  Around the back of the Caesar's tent, were three slightly smaller ones. Lucius walked to the tent in the middle and held the flap open with his right hand as he motioned for her to enter with his left.

Upon entering, it took her eyes a moment to adjust from the bright midday sun to the darkness inside the canvas walls.  The furnishings were modest, yet efficient.  A small table and chairs on the left wall, a queen size bed in the back right corner, and a desk in front of the bed.  There were a few armor stands lining the walls where there was room and a couple of footlockers. Ellie was getting used to her surroundings when the dire reality of her present situation struck her. She was alone with this man.  A very large man. In his tent. Slave and master. Woman and legionary. Waves of nausea threatened to consume her and she began to shake violently. She jumped as he laid his hand on her shoulder, tears pricking at her eyes. _Not yet._   _No, no, no, no, n-..._

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." Lucius said in a voice that was surprisingly gentle. Ellie turned to face him, her brows furrowed in confusion. "I understand that 'all of this'", he removed his hand from her shoulder and gestured in nowhere in particular, "is foreign to you, but such unacceptable behavior will get you killed here." She nodded slowly, still wary of his sudden change in demeanor. _What game is he playing?_

"Thank you," she whispered, unsure of what else she should or could say. The corners of Lucius' mouth lifted slightly - not enough to really be called a smile, but it conveyed a least a small amount of pleasure in her response. His hand now rested on the back of his neck, slowly kneading the muscles there. The tension in the air was palpable, as if he was unsure of how to proceed. Ellie noticed his unsettled expression again and felt emboldened by his discomfort. After a long pause, she cleared her throat.

"Luc- Ma...maritus," she corrected herself casting an apologetic look at him, "what are your expectations? I mean, what is it that you... Christ. What do you want me to do?" Lucius narrowed his eyes at her, his mouth set in a thin line. He stared at her for a few moments.

"Have a seat," he replied brusquely as he brushed passed her and pulled out a chair from underneath the small table in front of them. His almost-boyish awkwardness was gone now, only a hardened warrior remained. Lucius walked around to the other side of the table and took a seat himself. Ellie followed slowly, but sat as commanded with her hands folded in her lap, waiting for him to speak.

"First things first. You need a name."

"I have a name, m'lord," she interjected, clearly offended. "Ellie. Short for Eleanor. Eleanor Matthews."

"You need a Roman name," Lucius explained coolly.

"But, L- Mar-," Ellie began.

"Silence."

"B-but.."

"I said SILENCE!" Lucius roared, slamming his ballistic fist on the table. He stood quickly, sending his chair skittering across the dirt floor and reached across the table to grab the front of Ellie's dress, pulling her up so they were nose to nose. "You want to know my expectations? Hmm? I expect you to be obedient. I expect that you won't question what I say. If I give you an order, you follow it. I expect you to keep your foul tongue under control. And when I tell you to be silent, I expect you to shut. up." Lucius leaned back a little and studied her face. He released her dress, depositing her back in the chair. "Ignis." He stared at her and she stared back, unflinching. He cocked his head to the side and smirked. "Ignis," he repeated.

"M'lord?" Ellie's voice dripped with disdain.

"Your name. I will call you 'Ignis'." She chewed the inside of her lip with fury. "Do you want to know what it means?" Lucius asked.

"Not really," she replied as she thrust his chin in the air. Lucius chuckled lightly as he retrieved his chair and returned it to it's place at the table then sat. He placed his elbows on the table and tented his fingers. She observed as he inhaled deeply, closing his eyes, then opened them as he exhaled slowly and leaned forward so his lips pressed against his fingertips. He lifted his eyes to meet her's again - they were once again calm, warm.

"Let's try this again," he said.


	5. Learning Curve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I did not intend to write angst and fluff. This was supposed to be pure smut. I don't know what happened.
> 
> Smut will be forthcoming. At some point. Soon... I think.

Lucius didn't know how to proceed. This whole thing was a debacle. _Damn it, Caesar._  He didn't know how things had gone so pear shaped. Looking at her sitting across from him, he felt a pang of sympathy and guilt. Caesar may have commanded him to acquire a wife, but Lucius would determine how she was treated, not the Legion.  Not this time.  

"My name is Lucius. I'm the commander of Caesar's Praetorian Guard. As I mentioned before, it is not fitting for you to address me by name, and I thank you for already making an effort to adhere to that." He watched as Ellie leaned back in her chair, folded her arms across her chest, and crossed her legs. She still wore an expression of complete anger and annoyance, but her body language showed she was willing to listen to him so he continued. "You _will_ be called 'Ignis'," she shifted in her chair, glancing away from him for a moment. "Every new... aquisition is given a Roman name. There will be no exception," he spoke evenly. Ellie looked back to him. "As for your duties, you will keep my tent cleaned, wash and mend my clothing, and polish my boots and armor. Can you cook?" She nodded. "Please respond respectfully."

"Yes, my lord."

"Thank you. I would prefer to have you cook my meals here, except for when the mess makes radscorpion stew." Lucius' mouth watered at the thought. He continued, "delivering messages around camp, accompanying me to official dinners, those sorts of things." He paused thinking of Caesar's very explicit orders, "And also...um...," he cleared his throat nervously and he glanced at the bed on the other side of the tent.

"Fucking you." His gaze shot back to her. He could feel heat rising from his neck to his cheeks and hoped to Mars that his beard hid his embarrassment. He was shocked at her unabashed tone and her bluntness. "What? You think that's a surprise to me?" She scoffed. "Everyone knows how the Legion treats female slaves." There was no anger in her, she was simply stating the facts.

"I... I..." he fumbled for something to say. She cut him off, raising her hand.

"Please don't try to explain it, or excuse it, or even romanticize it," she looked at him pointedly. "Maritus, my lord, sir. Let's just not discuss it at all." She hung her head, "please."

Lucius knew he shouldn't allow the interruption or her attitude, but he found that he wasn't very upset with her.  She was right.  He cleared his throat again, got to his feet, and walked around the table to Ellie. He extended his hand out to her.

"Come. I'll show you around the Fort so you'll know where to find everything.  Then you can get cleaned up and change into suitable attire." he said as he eyed her torn dress and dirt caked, well, everything. Her eyes narrowed in skepticism as she took his hand and he helped her from her seat.  "Now, when you accompany me anywhere, you must remember to walk about two paces behind me.  Don't make eye contact with or speak to any legionaries unless I give you express permission. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Do you have any questions?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, my lord," she paused, "you told me to call you 'Maritus'. What does that mean?" Lucius tried to conceal his discomfort.

"It's Latin for 'master'," he lied.

"I see," she looked at him and then to her feet.

"Was there something else you wanted to ask?"

"Yes," Ellie said but then stopped and slowly looked back up, meeting his eyes.

"Well?" He prodded.

"May I have my hand back, please?"

Lucius hadn't noticed he was still holding her hand but at her mention of it, he dropped it like it had burned him and retracted his hand to his chest. She laughed lightly at his reaction.  Her face lit up with a genuine smile that large, white teeth and the corners of her eyes crinkled.  It was the briefest of moments but Lucius felt as though the air had been knocked from his lungs at the sight.   _Beautiful._

He escorted Ellie out of the tent and noted she was careful to follow behind him.  He had no idea where to take her first and the predatory eyes of his fellow legionaries had him wanting to return as soon as possible.  Lucius knew that no man would try to speak to her, let alone touch her with him present, but their lecherous glances still caused him concern.  Still, maybe giving her a tour of the camp himself was the smartest move.  The men would see him with her and know she was off limits.

Lucius showed Ellie the well and where the firewood was kept just in case.  The general camp slaves would see to those chores, but it was still a good idea for her to know.  He felt the curious stares of those around them at both him, the notorious bachelor officer and her, the new and very filthy young woman trailing after him with her head held high. He introduced her to Dale Barton and gave him his permission to allow Ellie to do business with him, if needed.  Lucius pointed out the arena where some recruits were sparring. The entire time she silently followed him, eyes determinedly forward, with occasional glimpses to look at whatever he was directing her attention to.  She would only nod or whisper, "Yes, my lord."  Just a few more stops and then they would return to his, no _their,_ residence. He admitted to himself that he was trying to prolong that as much as possible.  They turned right through a row of tents. 

"Siri, I'd like to introduce you to my...marita _,_ Ignis." Siri turned around at the mention of her name, putting aside whatever she was working on.

"Dominus," she nodded curtly, and the smiled broadly, "Salve, Domina Ignis." Ellie looked up.

"Hello."

"Salve," Lucius leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"What?"

"Salve, means 'hello'," he clarified.

"Oh. Okay." She plastered her most convincing smile on her face, "Salve, Siri!"  Siri chuckled at Ellie's obviously feigned enthusiasm.  Lucius, however, was not amused and cast Ellie a look of admonishment before continuing.

"Siri is our camp healer," Lucius explained. "If you're ever injured, you will come see her." Siri again nodded.

"Or just to say 'hello' or 'salve', if your marituspermits you. I can help you with your Latin, if you'd like."

"Thank you, I will keep that in mind." Ellie's smile was softer this time, but authentic.

"Siri..." Lucius began.

"Lucius! Sir!' a young legionary was running toward them.

"Decanus, report."

"This is... sensitive information, sir." 

"Very well." Lucius looked to Siri and then Ellie, "I need to step away for a moment.  You will stay here with Siri, understood?"

"Yes, my lord."

Lucius and the decanus walked about ten yards from where the women were standing.  Far enough to be out of earshot, yet close enough for Lucius to be able to keep tabs on his wife.  As much as he tried to focus on what younger legionary was saying, Lucius' eyes kept wandering over to Ellie who was now deep in conversation with Siri and talking animatedly.  Ellie obviously said something that had both women doubled over in laughter and gasping for breath.   _A sense of humor, too._

"Sir, what should should I tell Vulpes?" Lucius focused back on the decanus.  _To go fuck himself._  

"Tell Inculta not to worry about Novac.  There is nothing there of consequence that requires our immediate attention."

"Yes, sir," the decanus saluted before running off.

Lucius began walking back to Ellie when he saw Siri hand her a stack of cloth squares but he didn't think much of it.  As he neared her, he heard her sniffle and watched as she tried to wipe her tears away only to smear what was now mud across her cheek.  His heart ached.  He had hoped to have made a better first impression than he did - the twenty-eight years of Legion indoctrination and training overshadowing the small sliver of his tribal childhood.  In that moment, he almost wished he didn't care so much.  Maybe he was being foolish.   _What kind of legionary seeks the approval of some profligate?_ _A weak one._  At this revelation, his disposition became bitter.  With that and his realization that it was nearing evening, he decided to go back to the tent now and delegate the remaining tasks to slaves.

"Siri," he began again gruffly, hoping for no further distractions, "have a tub and warm water sent up.  As well as garments befitting Ignis' station and the evening meal."  He intentionally left out the 'please' and 'thank you' that would have accompanied such a request but he was determined to convince himself that he  _was_ Legion, first and foremost.

"Of course, Dominus," replied Siri and sensing the change in Lucius' temperament, did not bid a vocal farewell to Ellie but simply tipped her head slightly before turning to carry out his orders.

"Let's go," he said to Ellie curtly as he began the short walk back to his dwelling and she followed without a word.

As they crested the Hill once again, Lucius was shocked to see Caesar, himself, standing outside of the great pavilion surrounded by the other Praetorians.  At first, he was worried that something had happened, but then he noted the pompous expression on Caesar's face and concluded that the dictator only had wanted to either get a view of his guard's new wife, reassert his dominance over the situation, or both.  Lucius saluted as the passed, not slowing down and heard Caesar's laughter trailing after him.  The sky was beginning to turn orange and pink when they reached their destination. Lucius pulled open the canvas door as he did before, but this time with much less chivalry.

"In."


	6. Presumptuous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun with writing this chapter and all the research and associated reading that went along with it. I did go back to previous chapters and make some adjustments to make thing cohesive and might make a few more tweaks along the way. 
> 
> One of the major ones being the way Ellie/Ignis carries herself as she and Lucius walk through the Fort. Ellie is NOT a defeated woman. She's scared, but not broken and I changed some wording to convey that.
> 
> I appreciate you taking the time to read my story and I am so thankful for kudos, comments, and any constructive criticism you might have. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> And I PROMISE... there will be naughtiness in the next chapter. ;)

Ellie wasn't sure what to do with herself.  A very grumpy Lucius had taken a seat at his desk and was sorting through, what seemed to be, ledgers and acting like she wasn't there.  She was mystified by his unpredictable mood swings and unsure if she should try anything to mend the rift between them or not give a fuck.   _Hey – bright side, I haven't been raped…yet._ There was that. A miracle and an enigma in itself.  

Recalling her responsibilities, she began tidying up what little was out of place.  _At least he’s not a slob._ After setting the cloth Siri had given her on a nearby footlocker, she tucked the chairs back underneath the table and picked an errant piece of, what seemed to be, clothing.  Ellie held it out in front of her between pinched fingers, angling her head from side to side as she examined the strange length of leather. She didn’t hear Lucius approach.

“Give me that,” Lucius snarled as he snatched it from her grasp and hid it behind his back, clearly embarrassed.

“I’m sorry.  Legion clothing is so different from the prewar stuff everyone else wears.  Is it a scarf? A hat?” Lucius’ face went from pink to crimson.

“It’s my subligaculum.” He groaned out. 

“Your wha-,”

“Dominus? Domina?” called a voice from outside the tent.

“Enter,” Lucius called out, clearly thankful for the interruption, as he walked over to his desk and shoved the mystery garment into a desk drawer.  Seven slave women dressed in rags filed in: two carried a large metal basin, four hauled large buckets of steaming water, a one carried a large satchel. “Right there is fine,” he indicated a spot in the center of the tent where a rug lay.  The women placed the tub down and poured in the water.  Ellie’s initial excitement for a bath was tempered as she watched the slaves, feeling as though she was watching her own future.

“Domina, would you like us to hang a partition?” the woman carrying the package asked.

“Um…”

“Yes,” answered Lucius.  “She also will require help with bathing and dressing.”

“Oh, I don’t think that’s necessary,” Ellie interjected hurriedly. Lucius raised his hand to silence her. “Oooookay.”

The women set about hanging old sheets around the tub from the support beams of the tent.  The cloth was so worn that it didn’t offer that much privacy, but Ellie was still grateful.  The woman carrying the bag went to the table and started unpacking the contents.  Soap, yards and yards of cloth in blue and white, leather sandals, and another one of those strange things that Lucius had gotten so flustered about.

“Domina?” she spoke softly. “Everything is ready now.”

Ellie just nodded her head and approached the draping fabric, steam curling at the top. She stepped through an opening and the woman followed directly behind, closing the sheets tightly behind them.  Ellie heard the drag of a heavy wooden chair and the shuffling of papers as Lucius resumed his seat at the desk.  The other slaves left without a sound after letting Lucius know that dinner would be brought up shortly to which he grunted in reply.  _Mr. Personality._

“I thought it best to leave your new clothes out there so they don’t get wet, Domina.  I can bring them in after you’re done bathing.”

“Yes, that’s fine.” After a moment, Ellie quietly asked, “What’s your name?”

“My name is Octavia, Domina,” she replied.

“Nice to meet you, Octavia.  My name is Ell… Ignis.” It was the first time that Ellie had referred to herself with her new name and it left her feeling hollow.  Octavia nodded once and smiled knowingly, clearly empathetic to the heartache of being stripped of your own name.

“Domina Ignis, let’s get you cleaned up.  I’m sure your maritus is eager to see you without all that dirt.” Octavia reached for her dress, but Ellie stepped back.

“I really would prefer to handle this myself.  I don’t need help.” Octavia looked crestfallen and nervous as this was in direct violation to Lucius’ orders.  “But maybe you could just keep me company?” Ellie suggested and saw Octavia’s eyes brighten. Ellie pointed a finger upwards and made a circle, indicating that the other woman should turn around, which she did.

Ellie grabbed the frayed hem of her dress and pulled it over her head.  She threw it to the ground and eyed it mournfully.  It had been her favorite.  She unhooked her bra and set it to the side, relishing the feeling of relief in her breasts.  Ellie never understood why she had to wear the stupid thing being as small chested as she was.  Lastly, she slid her panties down over her hips and stepped out of them when they hit the floor.  She groaned inwardly as she noticed the small red stain that had bloomed on them.  Ellie had expected it, but still.  Of all days.  _God damn it._   She dipped a toe into the water finding very hot, just short scalding.  Perfect.  She stepped in and sank down, sighing happily.

“Octavia?”

“Yes, Domina?”

“You can turn around now.” Octavia complied, knelt down next to the basin, and sat back on her heels folding her hands neatly in her lap. Ellie sat in quiet contemplation for a couple of minutes, scooping up water with her hands and bringing it to her shoulders.  “I was wondering if you could help me with some things,” she began.  “I’m very confused with all the Latin.”

“Of course, Domina.  I will help it whatever way I can.”  Ellie brought her finger to her lips.  She wanted to keep this conversation as private as possible despite Lucius’ proximity.

“Okay, well… you keep calling me ‘Domina’.  I don’t know what that means,” Ellie whispered.

“It means ‘mistress’.” Octavia answered, her voice hushed.

“And ‘Dominus’?”

“Master.”

“I thought ‘maritus’ meant ‘master’.” Ellie chewed her lip, perplexed.

“Who told you that?”  Ellie’s head motioned over her shoulder towards where Lucius sat still working.  Octavia raised her eyebrows and remained silent and she wrung her hands in her lap.

“Octavia? What does it mean?”  Octavia looked at Ellie blankly. No response. “Octavia!” The slave’s eyes closed tightly in fear as she replied.

“Husband.”

“Husband.” Ellie felt the word on her tongue without much thought and then as if her synapses had suddenly started firing again, her eyes grew wide.  “Husband?!”  Her restrained voice cracked.  “But no.  I mean…  I can’t…  He didn’t…”

“My lady, you should not worry,” Octavia comforted.  “Lucius is a kind man.”

“He’s Legion,” Ellie countered.  Octavia tipped her head in agreement.

“Still, if there’s anyone in Caesar’s Legion you want to be the wife of, it’s him.  He treated his last wife really well.  We never saw her with bruises of broken bones.”  
  
“And that’s a sign of a good husband here?  Lack of physical abuse evidence?” she sneered.  Octavia simply shrugged. “What happened to her?”

“She died a few years ago giving birth. Right before the first Battle of Hoover Dam.”

“And the baby?”

“Born sleeping,” Octavia whispered sadly.  The continued even more quietly, “The loss devastated him.  He hasn’t been with anyone since.” 

“No other wife, you mean.” Ellie pressed.

“No women at all.  I’ve never seen a woman taken to his tent or return to the barracks crying with his name on her lips.  I mean, I guess it could happen, but word travels quickly around the Fort and I’ve never heard of him… taking liberties.”  _Interesting._

Octavia handed her the soap and washcloth and Ellie began to lather herself up.  The two women were silent as Ellie tried to process everything she had learned in the past few minutes.  She scrubbed the layers of the Mojave from her body with prejudice, wishing she could wash away her fear.

“I think I’m as clean as I can be,” Ellie said looking at the murky water.

Octavia brought her a towel that was surprisingly plush.  Then Ellie saw “UL” stitched in the corner: Ultra Luxe. She remembered being led through the Strip by Six, death and devastation all around her.  Bodies stacked on burning pyres, the street running red with blood.  Screams of men and women as they were raped and beaten to death, the laughter of the legionaries as they inflicted pain.  She felt rage burning through her as he ran her fingertips over the embroidery and terrycloth – spoils of war, like her.

“Let’s get you dressed.” Octavia’s voice brought her back to cognizance.  “Siri mentioned that she had given you some rags. Where?” Ellie felt embarrassment flooding through her and then chastised herself.  _No reason to feel embarrassed._

 

“On the footlocker next to the table.” Octavia stepped outside the sheets and over to the table, retrieving the clothing left there and then grabbed a few of the cloths from the footlocker.  Ellie toweled off quickly noting the sunburn on her forearms that was now noticeable with the mantle of sweat and dust gone.  She wrapped the towel around her just as Octavia called to her.

“Come in, Octavia.”  And she did, arms full of clothing and dragging a chair behind her.  She laid the material over the chair.

“So it doesn’t get dirty,” she explained. “Alright, first things first.  Subligaculum.” She said handing her a piece of leather.  Ellie looked at her puzzled, recognizing the word but still not understanding its function.  Octavia smiled. “Underwear,” she clarified.

“Oh.  Oh!” Ellie giggled.  No wonder Lucius had been so self-conscious. She took it gently from Octavia.  “How do I…?”

“These pieces will form a belt when tied.  It’s easiest to tie it in the front,” Octavia explained.  “Then the long piece here goes between your legs and then up through the belt and the excess just hangs over.”

“No lacy panties available?”

“Fresh out, my lady.”  Octavia turned around to give Ellie some privacy. Meanwhile folding some cloth squares into thirds.

“I think I’ve got it.” Both women turned around, Ellie covering her breasts with her arm. 

“Looks about right.” Octavia confirmed, then smirked, “I trust you know what to do with these.”  Ellie rolled her eyes with exaggerated annoyance.

“Unfortunately.” Both women chuckled.  Octavia turned again to the pile of clothing as Ellie stuffed the cloth into the strange undergarment, surprised at how comfortable it actually was. “Should I put my bra back on?”

“Nope. Strophium.” Octavia threw the wide band of white cloth over her shoulder without looking.

“Do I just wrap it around?”

“Pretty much.”

Ellie wound the gauze-like material around herself, sentencing her breasts to confinement once again.  _Sorry ladies._

“All set, Domina?”  Ellie hummed the affirmative.

“Tunica.” Octavia twisted and presented her with a dress that looked similar to the standard Legion uniform, except this was longer and cream colored. Ellie slipped it over her head. Octavia slipped a belt around Ellie’s waist.

“Beltia?” Ellie asked sarcastically.  Octavia snorted.

“Balteus, actually.”  Ellie rolled her eyes again.  Octavia grabbed the long length of blue cloth. “Stolla,” she said as she wrapped the material around Ellie’s back, draping it over her shoulder and tucking it into the belt to create a dress of sorts. She handed Ellie the sandals, who looked them over carefully, admiring their craftsmanship.

“Is this Brahmin hide?” she asked as she sat in the now empty chair, slipping them onto her feet and tying them at her ankles.  They were simple footwear, but quite pretty the way the thin, dark leather bands crisscrossed over her pale skin.

“Coyote, I think.” Octavia gave Ellie a once over, walking around her to ensure that everything would meet Lucius’ approval. “I think all that’s left to do it is your hair.”

“There’s not too much that can be done with it.”

“I have a few ideas,” Octavia boasted, patting Ellie on the shoulder as she walked behind the seated woman and produced a comb and some bobby pins from the folds of her tattered dress.  Octavia’s calloused hands worked carefully, but quickly as she braided and pinned what little hair Ellie had.  “I think that should do it.  I brought a mirror.  Hold on.”  Octavia scooted back out to the table and returned in a flash.  She handed Ellie a pair of simple gold hoop earrings and waited until she put them on before handing Ellie the mirror.  Ellie considered her face, the tip of her nose and cheeks slightly sunburned but not as badly as her arms. _So much for keep those wrinkles at bay._ Then she stretched her arm out and held the mirror up examining her hair.

“Badass.”  Ellie caught the reflection of the woman’s proud smile.  Octavia had managed to French braid her sparse locks into almost a mohawk with a puff in the front.  Then she looked at the other woman, meeting her eyes fully.  “Thank you, Octavia.  For everything.”

“You’re very welcome, Domina.  I think you’re ready.”

“I’m really not,” Ellie chuckled nervously, wringing her hands. 

“You are.  You’re strong.”  Octavia squeezed her hand in reassurance and then set about removing the hanging sheets.  Ellie took a deep breath, stood up tall, and lifted her chin ready to face whatever.

The last partition dropped and she saw Lucius sitting at his desk, still hard at work.  He must have felt her gaze on him because he looked up from his work.  His expression transformed from critical to stunned in a fraction of an instant.

“Pulchra femina.” He murmured and then lowered his head as if he realized he’d given away a great secret.  Ellie looked over at Octavia who was picking up after her bath.

“He called you a beautiful lady.”  Ellie felt her cheeks burn.  An uncommon sensation as she rarely blushed.

“Thank you, my lord.”  Lucius nodded without looking at her, his eyes never leaving his work.  _If he wasn’t a hardened killer, he’d almost be endearing._

Ellie stood in the center of the room feeling awkward and foolish.  Then guilt as it occurred to her that Octavia was cleaning up after her.  She tried to help.

“No, no, Domina.  Let me do that,” Octavia exclaimed as Ellie picked up the chair and brought it back to the table.

“Don’t be silly.  I think I can lift a chair.”

“Ignis.” He spoke from across the room.  “Come here.”  Ellie begrudgingly complied and stood next to him. Lucius stared up at her.  His eyes slowly wandered from her face downward as he took in her appearance.  She felt as though she was being devoured and shifted her weight from one sandaled foot to the other.  “You really do look lovely,” he whispered, his blue eyes meeting her hazel ones again as he tenderly took her hand in his.  He rotated it gently so her palm was facing up before lightly pressing a kiss to the center maintaining eye contact the entire time. His lips were warm and soft and played in contrast to the coarseness of his beard. The sweetness of the gesture made her heart skip a beat.  _Legionary, girl.  Le.gion.ary._ Even with as wrong as she knew it was to enjoy any amount of affection from this man, she could not find it in herself to pull her hand away. It felt as though time stood still as his thumb caressed the pulse point on her wrist.

“Dominus.  The meal is here.” And with that interruption, the enchantment of the moment was broken and he released her as she withdrew simultaneously.  Octavia was laying out the food when they reached the table.

“That will be all.”

“Of course, Dominus. Domina.” Octavia excused herself and left.

Lucius pulled Ellie’s chair out again for her and waited for her to be settled until he took his seat.  She picked up her fork and pushed chunks of food around on her plate.  Her nervousness making her feel nauseated in spite of her ravenous hunger.  He didn’t hesitate at all and started shoveling roasted bits of gecko into his mouth.  Ellie watched him as he took too big of a bite and grasped for the bottle of purified water.  Lucius put it to his lips and drank deeply.  He was halfway through swallowing a sip when Ellie spoke up.

“So.  Tell me about yourself.  Husband.” Lucius choked on his water and sputtered, water running down his beard and his tunic.  _Ha._ He wiped his mouth on the back of his arm and cleared his throat before looking at Ellie who was smiling smugly.

“Did Octavia tell you?”

“Yes.” Ellie answered casually and then fear for the other woman rose in her chest.  “I asked her for help with some Latin because I was confused.  I just wanted to clarify.  She didn’t mean any harm.  I made her answer me.”  Her panic was apparent.

“Calm yourself, woman.  She won’t be punished if that’s what you’re worried about.”  Ellie exhaled a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding.  He continued, “I didn’t tell you because I knew that’s not how you would see it.  You see yourself as a slave, and me as your master.”  Ellie couldn’t argue with that. “And honestly,” Lucius sighed, “it’s not much different. You will have better food and clothing.  Less manual labor.  And because you’re not part of the general population, you won’t be…used by any legionary that takes an interest in you.”

“Just one,” Ellie said pointedly.  Lucius glared at her.

“I like to think I’ve been a great deal more considerate in this area than most, if not all, other men in this camp would have been,” he spat. “I have no interest in violating you.”  He was clearly insulted.  _So the rumors are true._  

"And this?" Ellie said lightly touching her collar. "I noticed that the other women weren't wearing them."

"It's a standard requirement that all new captures wear a collar.  It will be be removed when it is determined that you can be trusted not to run away."  She pursed her lips, but didn't say anything.

He resumed eating, although being careful to take smaller bites Ellie noticed.  She took a careful taste of the gecko and found it to be delicious.  Her appetite returned and they ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes.  Then Lucius spoke up, and Ellie looked at him.

“There’s something I’ve been wondering all afternoon." He paused. "Earlier today, Decanus Six called you by your birth name.  Do you know him?” His mouth was drawn into a thin line and his brow was furrowed.

“I did.  At least, I thought I did.  As much as you can know a customer.  Still, he’d come in frequently.  We’d talk some.  Sometimes I’d sneak him something for free.” Ellie shrugged one shoulder.

“I guess you made quite the impression on him,” he scoffed.

“Yeah, I suppose.  I wasn’t trying to.  I was just doing my job.”

“I bet you were.” Lucius slammed his fork on the table. “No wonder he wanted to buy you.”

“Maritus?” Ellie stared at him, puzzled.

“Don’t call me that,” he warned through gritted teeth.

“But you said…”

“Now I’m saying not to.”

“I don’t understand what you’re upset about.  Are you upset that I knew Six?”

“Yeah, Six.  And how many others?”

“Other what? Men?  Well… lots.  And women too. It was New Vegas. It was always busy.”

“You disgust me.” Lucius pushed himself and his chair away from the table to distance himself from her.

“Excuse me?” Ellie countered, her voice shrill.

“You heard me.  You’re a filthy, wretched, diseased, corrupt profligate whore and you disgust me.”

“How dare you!” Ellie screeched as she jumped to her feet.

“How dare I?  HOW DARE I?” Lucius roared as he rose slowly, completely menacing at his full height.  “You stand there awash in your hypocrisy.  Judging me. Judging the Legion.” He punctuated each statement with a thrust of his chin.  “At yet you feel it’s fine to casually spread your legs to any paying customer or in Six’s case, not even paying.”  Ellie gawked at him mouth agape and sank back into her chair.

“What? Wait. You think I – you think, you think I was a prostitute?”  Ellie looked at her plate, her eyes darting back and forth on the table as she replayed the conversation in her mind.  A smile crept onto one side of her lips then the other before she erupted in delirious laughter.  She slammed her first repeatedly on the table to Lucius’ shock and howled.  Tears ran down her cheeks. She clutched her side.  “Ow ow ow ow ow!”  He eyed her cautiously, returning himself and his chair to the table.  After a couple of deep breaths she explained, “I work at the diner in Vault 21.  I’m a waitress. I serve Cram and eggs, pour coffee.  I mean, I did.”  Even the admission that that life was over couldn’t break her smile.  “You’ll hurt yourself jumping to conclusions like that,” she teased.

“I. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have. I just… I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.  Just a silly misunderstanding.” She picked up her fork again and pointed it at him playfully, “I should be furious at you for calling me a whore but the whole thing is just so damn funny.” 

“Again, I’m sorry.” She waved her hand, dismissing his apology.

“I needed a good laugh.  Thank you.”


	7. Kneel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not even gonna lie - I'm so nervous that I feel as if I'm going to vomit.
> 
> This is my first time writing smut so I honestly don't know how I did. Constructive criticism is welcome!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos and comments! <3

They finished their meal quickly, the mood much lighter. Lucius felt confident that things would get easier with Ignis now that the ice had been broken.  Or in their case, smashed.  He considered her as she starting cleaning up.  Still bearing a crooked, amused smile, she held herself with a dignity he had never seen in a woman before.  He admired how she had reacted to his false assumption, laughing at it as a “silly misunderstanding”.  In fact, this entire day she had impressed him with her resilience.  She was certainly one of a kind.  Not necessarily a desired attribute for women in the Legion, but Lucius found it engaging.

 _And she’s not hard to look at._ When he saw her sitting alone in the slave pen, he could distinguish that she was at least not unattractive.  Then upon seeing her up close he thought she was pretty enough, even with a split lip and covered in dirt. But when he had looked up from his desk to see her standing before him draped in the Roman style attire, he had completely lost himself for a moment.  He had been truthful when he said that he had no intention to violate her, but being completely honest with himself, he inwardly admitted he'd take her to bed in an instant if she was willing.

"Caesar comes!" a voice rang out, breaking his reverie. _No, he wouldn't._

"Kneel," Lucius commanded her.

"What?" She wasn’t questioning his orders he noted, she just didn’t hear him.

"Now. On your knees." Ellie must have understood the direness of the situation from the tone in his voice because she obeyed instantly.  No sooner than her knees had hit the dirt floor, the canvas flap opened to reveal Caesar, dressed in full regalia of woolen cloaks and fur, a golden laurel wreath crowning his head.  He was escorted by four praetors, Vulpes Inculta, and Six. Lucius dropped to one knee and bowed his head.

"Ave, Caesar."

"Rise, Lucius." Lucius rose and the two men kissed cheeks. "I've come to meet the missus." Caesar's eyes moved from Lucius to the woman kneeling at his feet, still holding a stack of dirty dishes.

"Rise now." Lucius instructed. Ellie stood without much grace as she tried to balance the dinnerware. Lucius pointed to the table and she placed them back down.  Then she took her place next to her husband, her hands folded in front of her.

"What’s her name?" asked Caesar.

"Ignis,” Lucius replied trying hard to suppress a smile.

"Do you think that's wise, Lucius?" Caesar chuckled.  “Not exactly something to be encouraged.”

“It suits her.”

“Precisely what I’m afraid of.  A spark is one thing, but it must be kept under control.” He turned back to the woman at Lucius’ side, looking her over sternly. “I guess she’ll do.” Caesar concluded.

"Domina Ignis." He extended a hand.

"Nice to meet you, Caesar." She reached for his outstretched hand, apparently expecting a handshake. She let out a small squeal as the dictator pulled her against himself and pressed his lips on hers. Kissing in salutation was considered the societal norm, yet Lucius couldn't help but notice that Caesar's lips were parted a bit too much for it to be a chaste gesture.  He felt a surge of possessiveness and jealousy as he observed the greeting last more than an appropriate amount of time.  _I haven’t even kissed her._ Caesar broke the embrace and ensured she was on steady feet before releasing her.

“Her decorum leaves something to be desired, but I'm sure you'll rectify that."

"Of course, Cae-" Lucius began.

"Have you fucked her yet?" Caesar interrupted.

"My lord?"

"That's what I thought." Caesar sighed, shaking his head in exasperation.  "Fuck her."

"Yes, Caesar, I will -" 

"Lucius, you misunderstand me. Fuck. Her." Caesar pulled a chair out from the table and sat, arranging his robes around himself before propping an ankle on the opposite knee.  "Now."  

Lucius felt defeated.  This is not what he wanted, but there was nothing he could do.  He had orders.   He turned to Ellie with regret etched in his features.  She looked betrayed. And livid.  His large hand fell to her hip and he gently, but firmly pushed her backwards towards the bed.

"My lord.  Please." She whimpered, fingers splayed on his chest armor. Her eyes pleaded with him and she gasped as the back of her knees hit the bed.

Lucius startled as her hand snaked around his head and she pulled him down to whisper in his ear with her cheek against his.  This was a serious broach of protocol with everyone present.  He nodded in understanding when she finished speaking.

"What did she say?" Caesar asked, clearly angry that there was any delay in carrying out his orders.

"She said it’s her menses, Caesar."

"For fucks sake, Lucius, you’re a legionary.  You’re going to let a little blood bother you?”

Before Lucius could answer, Ignis yanked his head down once more.  _Infernal woman is going to get us crucified._ Lucius’ jaw dropped at her words, not quite believing he had heard her correctly.

“Gods be damned.  What did she say now?” Caesar fumed.

“She asked if it would be permissible to um…” Lucius swallowed thickly.  “Pleasure me orally.”  Even Caesar’s shock was apparent at the suggestion and he contemplated it for a few long moments as he tapped his chin with his forefinger.

“I will allow it.”

Lucius looked back at Ellie to see her calm and relaxed, the total antithesis of his own emotions.  She met his eyes.

“Maritus,” she spoke gently, “How would you prefer this?” Lucius was obviously bewildered so she clarified.  “Would you like to lay down? Stand? Sit?”  This was entirely too surreal.

“Ummm,” his voice was strangled. “Sit,” he replied but didn’t move.  Ellie slipped her small hand into his and led him over to his desk where she released him and pulled his chair around to the side of the desk in full view of everyone and stood behind it.  He was frozen in place.  He felt her fingertips graze his forearm and he once again looked at her.  She smiled confidently at him and motioned to the seat with a nod of her head.  Lucius sat, if for no other reason than he didn’t think his knees could support him.

Ellie rounded the chair and knelt in front of him.  He was vaguely aware of the murmurs between the other legionaries but he forced himself to direct his attention to the woman before him.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know how to remove this,” she whispered, gesturing to the skirt of leather strips he wore.

“Oh.  Here.” Lucius leaned forward and reached behind himself to untie the pteruges.  His lips brushed against her forehead.  He pulled the armor from his hips and placed it on the desk next to him.

“Thanks.”  Ellie scooted forward, but his legs weren’t open enough to give her access.  Lucius trembled as he felt her hands on his knees, applying gentle pressure.  When he made no adjustment, she caressed up his muscular thighs going under his tunic slightly and trailed back down, her fingernails scratching lightly as they traced over his skin.  He felt the press on his knees again and this time he acquiesced. 

She moved between his thighs, pulling up his tunic slowly, revealing him only to herself.  Despite the overwhelming eroticism of the moment, he was completely flaccid.  His humiliation burned through him but then she laid her cheek against his inner thigh and silently mouthed, “Relax.”  She turned her head and pressed her lips to his leg and his eyes fluttered closed.  Then she kissed again and again, slowly making her way to his manhood.  Her hot breath ghosted over his foreskin as her knuckles delicately brushed his scrotum.  His eyes flew open when she gingerly wrapped her lips around the head of his soft penis.  Lucius looked down to see his wife looking back up at him provocatively.  _She’s the master right now and she knows it._

Ellie started moving her head, taking a little more of him at a time.  Lucius watched fixedly as she took the entirety of his cock into her mouth and felt the tip of her nose push into him when she reached the base.  The blood surged.  _Finally._   As she withdrew slowly, she pressed her tongue on the underside of his hardening length.  She held him firmly with her hand and flicked her tongue over the sensitive tip.  He gasped.

“Moecha putida,” the unmistakable inflection of Vulpes rang out and the others laughed heartily.  Lucius’ hands clenched into fists and he gritted his teeth as he glared at the unwanted audience.

“Hey,” Ellie whispered to get his attention.  His gaze returned to her.  He watched as she stroked him slowly, clearly unfazed by the raucous jeering. “It’s okay,” she reassured him.  “Ignore them.  Focus on me.”  _She’s not real.  This isn’t actually happening._ Her warm mouth again welcomed him, now fully erect, and he knew he wasn’t dreaming.  She gently pulled back his foreskin and swirled her tongue around the ridge of his glans. He bucked his hips as an irrepressible moan escaped from him and he felt her lips tighten as she smiled around him in response.  Ellie hollowed her cheeks, sheathing him more completely. One hand continued to stroke him in concert with her mouth while her other cupped his scrotum and massaged carefully.  She struggled to take all of him now that he was swollen and throbbing and her body jerked a little when she forced him into her throat.  Her hand tightened around him and her pace increased.  Her mouth and hands becoming a blur of blissful sensations.  Lucius wished that this would go on forever but it had been so long since he’d been with a woman and felt himself nearing his peak.  Surely she didn’t want him to finish in her mouth.

“Ignis,” he gently pushed on her shoulder but she continued her ministrations with vigor. He pushed again. “Ignis, please. I’m close.”  She shook her head, still full of him.  If anything, it seemed she became more persistent and focused.  Lucius felt his pleasure building, and knew his release was imminent.  He tried one last time and his voice cracked as he whined her named.  She looked at him determinedly, her lips swollen from the friction and twisted her head to the side and the dam broke.  A deep guttural moan ripped through him as he emptied himself onto her tongue.  Ellie swallowed to his astonishment and continued to work him gently until his cock stopped twitching. He came down from his high, his breathing heavy and eyes glossy.  She broke contact with him with a wet pop and pulled his tunic back down as she sat back on her heels.

“Of all the shit I’ve ever seen in my entire fucking life…” Caesar spoke, breaking Lucius’ trance.  Wanton lust was carved in the dictator’s features as he glanced at Ellie.  “God damn.”

Lucius stood to the riotous hoots and applause of his men and straightened his clothing.  Normally, he’d feel proud to have the admiration of those under his leadership, but this evening all he felt was shame and remorse.  He offered his hand to Ellie and helped her to her feet.

“Maybe that name suits her after all, Lucius,” Caesar said as he, too, rose from his seat, stretching and adjusting his robes to hide a very obvious erection, “but don’t think you’re off the hook.  You still have a duty to perform.”  Caesar started to leave, his escort in tow, and called over his shoulder, “I’ll be back in a week to make sure this marriage is properly consummated.” Lucius’ blood boiled.  “She should be able to give you a few children still.” The he turned and addressed her, “How old are you woman? Twenty-seven? Twenty-eight?”

“I’m thirty-four, my lord,” she replied smiling brightly, seemingly flattered that he thought her much younger.  Ellie watched as Caesar’s face contorted in fury and looked to her husband for an explanation only to see his apparent dread.  Lucius pushed her behind his back to shield her from the impending tempest.

“Thirty-four?” He echoed nonchalantly before erupting.  “THIRTY-FUCKING-FOUR?!” Caesar was delirious as he rounded on Six. “What the fuck were you thinking?  Did you know?”

“I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t know! She didn’t tell me!” Six defended himself, casting the blame on her.

“You never asked!  You were too busy thinking with your dick!” Ellie shouted from behind Lucius’ back, standing up on her toes to glare at the decanus.  _Oh gods, Ignis. Be quiet._ Six marched towards them and she tried to claw her way out from behind him to get at the former courier.

“You better put a leash on that bitch of your’s, Lucius,” Six snarled.  “I’d have tamed her already.”

“Stand down, Decanus,” the guard warned, hand going for the knife at his waist.  The younger man backed away, hands in front of him.

“Leave it to you, Lucius.” Caesar pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation, too preoccupied with Ellie’s age to worry about her outburst. “Only you would choose a wife who’s old enough to be a fucking grandmother.”  Caesar leered at him.  “She had better be pregnant within six months.  I’m not fucking around.  Six. Months. Or she’s lashed to a cross and I’ll pick her replacement myself.  You understand me?”

“Yes, Caesar.”

“And you, woman.” He pointed a finger at Ellie, who was standing at Lucius’ side again. “Don’t disappoint me anymore than you already have.  You’re lucky I hold your husband in such esteem or I’d drag your useless ass out of here right now and feed you to Antony’s dogs.”  She said nothing. 

Caesar stormed out of the tent, followed by the other men.  Six was last and cast a furious glare at Ellie before the door closed.  Lucius heard her start humming as she resumed her work like nothing had happened.  His head was in turmoil and he remained where he was, unmoving.

“Why?” he asked after several minutes.

“Why what, my lord?”  Ellie didn’t stop or look at him.

“Why did you… do…” She sighed deeply. Her eyes met his, fully, honestly.

“Because I knew that something was going to happen.  It didn’t matter if I didn’t want it to.  It didn’t matter if you didn’t want to do it. So…I took a shot.” She shrugged.

“I can understand why you’d want to avoid…,” he raised an eyebrow because he couldn’t bring himself to say the words, “but why do you care about my feelings?”

“I don’t know…” she threw a hand in the air. “I guess in that moment, I just realized that…” She was hesitant.

“What?”

“That we’re _both_ slaves.” Lucius bristled at the very suggestion that he shared anything in common with the dissolute filth that inhabited the wasteland. Then he recalled what had just transpired.  Was she wrong?  He moved the chair back behind his desk without a word as she finished up.

“I need to use the bathroom.” He stared at her blankly. “Restroom? Latrine?  Where ever it is acceptable for me to pee and take care of…lady things?” 

“Oh, yes.  Around the back.”  She grabbed some more cloths from the footlocker. _So that’s what they were for._ He caught her arm as she turned to leave and she looked first at his hand on her elbow, then at his face.  “Can I trust you?”

“Yes, my lord.  You can trust me.”  He released her and she went.

The events of the day and left Lucius exhausted.  He walked over to the bed and removed his armor letting the pieces stay where the fell. Then he sat to remove his boots, depositing them carelessly on the heap of armor.  He normally slept in the nude (one of the perks of being an officer with a private residence) but decided against it.  For tonight.  He settled into bed and pulled the blankets up.  Then he turned down the blankets on her side.  Was that more inviting?  He wasn’t sure.  Lucius reclined on his pillow, hands behind his head.  The minutes ticked by and he grew nervous.  Did she run?  Then the flap opened and she walked in looking flustered as it fell closed behind her.  Her eyes darted around and then stopped when she saw him.  She looked relieved.

“Did you miss me?” she asked coyly untucking and unwrapping her stolla as she approached the bed.  She laid her gown on the footboard.

“No.” It came out defensive.

“Liar.”  She called his bluff and untied her sandals before toeing them off.

She laid on the bed, careful to leave as much distance between them as possible.  The whole day had been awkward.  Why should this be any different?  They lay there quietly for a while, both staring at the canvas overhead.  Then she broke the silence.

“Maritus?”

“Yeah?” Lucius was less than eloquent when he was tired.

“What does it mean?”

“Huh?”

“My name.  What does it mean?”  He smiled to himself.  Her curiosity had finally won out.

“Fire.”  She rolled away from him onto her side and snuggled into the mattress.

“Badass.”  _Yes, wife, you are._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Moecha putida": dirty slut


	8. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius is starved for affection, Ellie reveals her past, and Six ramps up the creepiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the fluffiness. I swear I did not intend to write romantic shit. This was supposed to be a wham-bam-thank you-ma'am smutty one shot and my life is now being completely hijacked by these characters.
> 
> THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH for reading and leaving comments/kudos!

Ellie woke the next morning on her back. She stretched, her eyes still closed.  There was a strange weight around her middle.  She opened her eyes and lifted her head slightly to see a large, furry arm draped over her stomach.

What the fuck? She turned her head to the left.  Ah, yes.  Legion. Fortification Hill. Lucius. Husband. 

Husband.  Married according to the law of the land - the law of the land being Caesar.  She hadn't been asked, she hadn't said yes.  Yet, here she was the wife of a legionary.  A very handsome legionary.  With a very big c-

"Mane bonum," Lucius mumbled when he opened his eyes and saw her staring at him.

"I'm guessing that means 'good morning'".  He nodded against his pillow closing his eyes again.  "Mane bonum, then."  He smirked and tightened his arm around her waist, drawing her closer. He nuzzled her shoulder.   _Well that's... intimate._

 "I'm hungry.  Are you hungry?" She wriggled out of his grasp and slid off the bed.  He looked disappointed she noted.   _Geez...give a guy a blow job and all he wants to do is cuddle._  "You said you'd like me to cook here for you, but I don't see a stove or campfire."

"It is right outside, in front of the tent." He yawned as he sat up and stretched, grabbing for his chest piece on the floor.

"Guess my attention to detail was off yesterday,” she mused, putting on her sandals, “getting enslaved and all." It was meant in jest but she could tell she had wounded him.  "Where can I get ingredients? Is there a Super Duper Mart around here?" she joked hoping it would lift his spirits.  It didn't.  He remained stoic as he dressed.

"Lu-maritus," she said quietly, "I'm sorry. That was... insensitive of me."

"It's fine," Lucius muttered. It wasn't though. He got to his feet hastily.

"Hey," she approached him and pulled his armor out of his grip.  Lucius narrowed his eyes at her and reached for it again.  Ellie intercepted him and took his hands in hers.  His expression remained hard. "I'm sorry.  I really am.  You've been... pretty decent to me.  No, no, you’ve been very kind actually.  I shouldn't take cheap shots at you." _What the hell universe is this where the prisoner apologizes to the captor?_  Ellie stepped closer to him then stopped as she considered her next move. "Oh what the hell!" she exclaimed before she stood on her toes, leaned in, and planted a kiss on his cheek.  Before she could retreat, his muscular arms enveloped her.  She expected the assault to begin at any moment but it never came.  He just held her.  Minutes passed as Ellie hung awkwardly in his embrace.

"I forgive you," he whispered into Ellie’s hair.  Lucius squeezed her tightly before releasing her.  "Thank you." He kissed her forehead. 

"You're welcome, I guess. Yeah."  These sweet gestures of his left her so inarticulate. "So... breakfast."

"Go see Siri, she can help you.” Lucius laced up his boots.  “Do you remember where to find her?"

“Y-yes but,” her voice was shaky. "You're not coming with me?"  She hated that she sounded so desperate.

"I must go check in with Caesar.  I will return shortly and we can have breakfast.  Then I want to bring you somewhere.”  Lucius was leaving.

"Okay." _No. It’s not._

"Ignis,” he said from the entrance.

"Yes, my lord?"

"What happened to your arm?"

"Oh, this?” Ellie chuckled, “it’s stupid really. When I went out last night, I tripped and scraped it on a tumbleweed."  She hated lying to him.

"Have Siri look after it when you see her."

"I will, maritus." He nodded in approval and then left her.

Ellie quickly did her best to rewrap her stolla and fasten it the way Octavia had yesterday.  She failed but didn’t care.  She couldn’t stand to be in this tent alone another second.  The sun was just above the horizon when she scurried out and down the hill to Siri without even tying her sandals. 

 

**********

 

"Salve, Siri!" Ellie called out.

"Domina Ignis! How nice to see you again! What can I do for you, my lady?"

"You can stop calling my 'my lady' for starters,” Ellie grinned at the beautiful dark-skinned woman.

"I will try," Siri laughed.  Ellie was grateful to have someone to laugh with.  

"My husband said you could tell me where to get supplies.  I need to make breakfast."

"Of course, I'll bring you to the storehouses." She quickly retrieved some woven baskets.

"And..." Ellie hesitated, then extended her arm. "This."

"Domina! What happened?" Siri exclaimed as she dropped the baskets to examine the long red scratches on Ellie’s arm.

"Tumbleweed."

"Try again." Siri raised an eyebrow.

"I can't," Ellie breathed.

"Dominus Lucius did this?” Siri was genuinely shocked.

"Oh, gosh, no.  He's… he’s not like that."

"Who then?"  Ellie was torn about naming her assailant. 

"Six,” she whispered.

"Did he..."

"No, no, no... not that.  He just threatened me.”

"You must tell your maritus,” Siri said firmly.

 "That will just create problems." Ellie shook her head.

“So will silence.” 

Siri cleaned the abrasions and applied healing powder before wrapping it with a clean cloth bandage. The two women picked up the discarded baskets and Siri led the way to the camp storehouses.  Along the way, young recruits called out to Ellie asking her to favor them with the same kindness she had shown Lucius.  Octavia was right, word did travel quickly at the Fort.  She didn’t respond with words or glances, per her husband’s command but instead straightened her spine, rolled back her shoulders, and carried herself like the fucking queen of the Mojave adding a deliberate sway to her hips with every step.  The catcalling intensified.  _Eat your heart out, boys._

To Ellie’s relief, requisitioning food wasn’t difficult at all.  She simply chose what she needed and signed for it.  There was a surprising selection and she was overwhelmed with ideas for recipes but decided to keep it simple: dried maize, two bark scorpion eggs, some brahmin milk, a few agave, and some fresh pears.

She bid Siri farewell and headed back up to the top of the hill.  When she arrived, Ellie discovered someone had brought firewood, a couple buckets of water, and some cast iron pans.  She set to work right away, building a fire and preparing food.

"Salve, Ignis. How was... oh wow.  That smells great." Lucius greeted her.  He walked over to the fire and reached out to lift the lid.  She smacked his hand away playfully.  He wasn’t amused.

"It's almost done, my lord. Why don’t you get cleaned up?  There’s water inside.”

A flash of crimson caught her eye.  She looked up to see Six standing a few tents away, staring at her menacingly and palming himself through his tunic.  She was glad he was too far away to see her trembling.

 “Actually,” she called out and Lucius stopped, looking at her. "While this finishes cooking, would you follow me to the latrine? I've been holding it all morning.” 

"That not very wise, Ignis,” he chastised, “You do have permission to use the facilities whenever the need arises.  You don't need me to come with you.  You know where it is."

"I just thought I heard a nightstalker last night when I was there.” Another lie.  This was turning into a regular marriage.

"There are no nightstalkers at Fortification Hill."

"Maybe it was radscorpion."

"Ignis,” he sighed, “there's nothing to worry about.  Go...do… what you need to do so we can eat. I'll wait."  Ellie nodded, defeated, and ran to the back where the outhouses were.  Her eyes were wide as she looked around expecting to be approached by Six again, but he never appeared.  She returned to the tent, washed up, and grabbed the pan off the coals.  Lucius was waiting patiently at the table for her.  She served him and handed him his plate.

“Be careful, it’s hot.”  Lucius took a cautious bite.

What is it?”

“Cornbread.”

“But it’s sweet.  How did you…?”

“I boiled down agave juice into syrup.  It’s quite easy.”

“You are one surprise after another, Ignis.”  “It’s delicious.  Thank you.”  He reached across the table and gave her hand an affectionate pat.

The two ate in companionable silence, finishing quickly.  Lucius told Ellie to leave everything where it was, eager to get to their destination.  With him present, the perverted taunts were absent as they walked through the camp but she was still aware of the stares and whispers that followed them.  Ellie frowned when she recognized they were headed to the slave area.  It wasn’t a place she wanted to revisit.  Then she began to panic.  Was he returning her? Has she caused too much trouble?  Had he not really forgiven her for her hurtful, albeit true, offhanded comment this morning?  Her panic turned into full-blown terror when she saw Six.  Lucius was talking to him but Ellie was unable to hear anything above the sound of her heart pounding wildly in her chest. 

“Good morning, Domina,” Six purred close to her ear.  She felt a finger trace slowly up her spine, then hands on her neck, then… relief, at least in the physical sense.  Her collar had been removed.  She touched the raw skin still not understanding what was happening.

“It will be put back on when we return.” Lucius’ deep voice grounded her and she looked to him.  “This is just for the day.  You have not earned the privilege or my trust yet.”  She nodded.

“Yes, maritus.”

Ellie’s pulse was still racing and she couldn’t think straight but somehow her feet found a way to follow Lucius.  They exited the base through a different gate than the one she had come through yesterday and walked along a narrow winding path.  The sandals she wore offered little traction on the dirt and pebbles so Ellie kept her eyes focused on the trail to ensure careful steps.  The ground leveled off and she looked up, immediately raising her hand to shield her eyes from the glare of the sunlight dancing on the water.  Lake Mead.

“This is my favorite place,” Lucius said, his voice lacking its usual sternness.  He sounded at ease, almost happy and he sat down on the sand to remove his boots.  Ellie followed suit and lowered herself next to him to take off her own shoes.  “I come here sometimes to think.”

“It’s beautiful,” she commented, observing the expanse of water set against the backdrop of the acrid desert.  New Vegas’ skyline was visible in the distance and she felt sorrow rip through her heart like a dagger.  The familiar faces of her friends and acquaintances flashed in her memory.  Dead now, most likely.  Lucky bastards.  Death seemed easy and uncomplicated compared to slavery, or in her case, forced matrimonial bliss.  Ellie turned her head to look at the man who held her proverbial chain, fully intent to loose her ire on him regardless of the consequences it wrought.  She inhaled deeply and…

“I’m glad you’re here with me,” Lucius said softly to her although he continued to look across the shimmering lake.  His knees were drawn up and he rested his crossed arms on them.  “I know you don’t feel the same way.  I know you wish you were back there and the Legion didn’t exist.  I know you didn’t ask for this and I… I’m sorry.”  He looked at her now, his blue eyes were mournful and sincere.  “I will take care of you though.”  Her anger dissipated the moment he spoke.  _No, no.  Stay angry._

“I know.”  The admission shocked her as much as it did him but it didn’t make it any less true.  Somewhere deep inside of herself she knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would.  Against her better judgement, she tilted her head and leaned against his shoulder.  His body went rigid at the contact by quickly relaxed.  They stayed like that for a while, basking in the heat of the sun.  _Oh my God, I have Stockholm syndrome._  Lucius interrupted her in the middle of her self-diagnosis.

“How did you come to be in New Vegas? Did you always live there?” ~~~~

“No, I moved there after my husband died.”

“You were married before?” She lifted her head of his shoulder and nodded.

“My husband, Everett, owned a small, but profitable caravan company in over in the Lake Tahoe region. He was making a short run from Carson City to Silver Springs and Everett thought it was a good opportunity for our oldest son, who was thirteen at the time, to start learning the business.  It was just supposed to be a day there and a day back.” Ellie wrapped her arms around herself and sniffled.  “They were ambushed by raiders.”  Lucius sat quietly listening, reserving all commentary for when she was done.  She dabbed her nose with the corner of her stolla before continuing.  “Unbeknownst to me, Everett had racked up some gambling debt in New Reno, the bastard.  When the Wrights heard about his death, they came to collect.  I had no choice but to sell the company to pay them.  I didn’t have much left, certainly not enough to pay taxes to the NCR, so I packed up the two little ones and came to New Vegas figuring that at least it would be easy to find work.  Well, I was right.  But it wasn’t the kind of work I wanted to do, despite your previous notions.  Sarah over at Vault 21 was sympathetic to my situation and offered me a room and customers’ leftovers in exchange for managing the café there.  It wasn’t ideal, but it put a roof over my babies’ heads so I agreed.  We were there about four, no… five months and they came down with a fever.  Something one of the tourists had.  There was a doctor with the Followers of the Apocalypse, Gannon, I think his name was.  He gave me medicine for them even though I didn’t have the money for it.  But they were so little, just nineteen months and three and…and they died.” Her tears were flowing now, silently but unrestrained.  “That was two years ago.”  She wiped her eyes and nose again.  “I stayed in New Vegas because I had nowhere else to be.”

Lucius didn’t know what to say.  What could he say?  That he know how she felt?  That he had lost his family too?  He draped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close, kissing the shorn hair at her temple.  She snuggled into his side, enjoying his warmth and strength and closeness not caring about who he represented or the implications of her growing complacency regarding their relationship.

“Your husband, Everett?  Did you love him?” It was a strange question but devoid of any jealously or anger in it.

“No,” she said honestly.  “He married me to get a loan from my daddy.  I didn’t have much say in the matter.”  _History, apparently, really does repeat itself._ “His first and only love was his whiskey.  He would drink… a lot.  Get angry and…” she stopped and simply shook her head.  Then she chuckled after a long pause.

“What’s so funny?” he asked with a furrowed brow.

“I was just thinking that you’re already a better husband than he ever was.”  Lucius laughed heartily and beamed at her.  It was the first time he had fully smiled at her and had she not been sitting Ellie feared she would have fallen over.  His teeth were perfectly straight and he had a small dimple on his left cheek.  Despite the wrinkles next to his eyes being made more noticeable, he looked much younger.

“Maybe there’s hope for us after all then.”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged. “Maybe.”  _We’ve got six months to find out._

 

When it was time to return to the reality of the Fort, he helped her up before dusting himself off.  They walked hand-in-hand as the climbed up along the path.  Ellie told herself it was because she was afraid to slip – it wasn’t entirely the truth.  Lucius smiled at her again and gave her hand a small squeeze before releasing it as they came into view of the centurions at the gate.  She fell in step behind him and he led her back to Six who refitted her with the explosive collar.  Lucius cast her an apologetic look but she didn’t respond.  Her heart ached at his duality.  How could such a tender man be a part of Caesar’s Legion?  It mystified her.  He brought her back to their tent before returning to Caesar’s side and leaving her, once again.  She started cleaning up the breakfast mess that had been left that morning when she heard the swish of canvas and a familiar, but unwelcome voice.

“Honey, I’m home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending, right? It surprised me too and I was typing! I hope my fingers know what's supposed to happen from here because I sure as hell don't!
> 
> And Lucius... are you loving him as much as I am?


	9. Getting to Know You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, just read it! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really should have been part of the previous chapter but I was in a hurry to publish and that little cliffhanger was, I thought, delicious.
> 
> So this is a shorter chapter of mostly dialogue and switches to Lucius' POV in the middle.
> 
> I'm not super confident that this is my best work. I really struggled with this chapter. Your constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> Thank you for reading! XOXO

"Six! What the fuck are you doing in here? Get out!"

"Tsk tsk tsk, Ellie.” Six wagged a finger, reprimanding her. “That's not how you address an officer of Caesar's Legion.”  He mispronounced the dictator’s name using a soft “c” sound and cocked his head to the side as he sidled toward her with a purposeful languidness to put her on edge.

"I don't care what armor you have on. You're just a punk ass kid with a chip on his shoulder,” she retorted and stood her ground, turning her head to watch him as he slowly circled her.  He was so close that she could feel the heat radiating from his body and smell the lingering stench of contraband cigarettes.

“You don't know shit,” he scoffed arrogantly as he sat down at the table in the chair Lucius usually occupied.  She clenched her jaw and turned to face him with her arms crossed over her chest.

“I know you sold out your own people,” she accused. “I know you got into bed with Caesar because it was the easiest option.”  She enunciated the hard “c” and stood there with pursed lips awaiting his response. 

“Mmmm, that’s true,” he admitted after a few moments, nodding his head, “but Caesar’s not who I want to get in bed with.”  His eyes darkened and his thin lips quirked into a carnal grin.

“Get. Out.”

“C'mon Ellie,” he pleaded with her. “You know we have a connection. Remember all those nights we sat in the booths in Vault 21 talking way into the night? I used to go back to my room and imagine you laying there with me.”  For a second he looked almost like the innocent young man she had thought he was as he recollected their time together and then he continued. “And last night, after seeing what you did to your husband with that gorgeous mouth.” He bit his lip and his eyes rolled back.  “I jerked off imagining your lips on me like that. Christ, Ellie. I came so hard.”  Her stomach lurched. 

“First of all, you're fucking delusional.” She raised her fingers to help him keep track. “And secondly, my name is Ignis.”  This time the name slid effortlessly off her tongue.  She _was_ Ignis.  She was fire.

“Oh!” Six jumped to his feet.  “So now you're buying into to all this shit? Throwing your allegiance to a society who thinks you’re less than human?” He placed his hands over his face as he arched backwards laughing manically.  He straightened again, watching as she chewed on her tongue.  She felt ashamed and it was apparently obviously to Six, as was the reason.  “Oh...that's not it. It's him, isn't it? You think he cares about you?” He laughed again then eyed her with mock pity.  “He's been Legion longer than I've been alive and killed more people than my entire contubernium combined. You think I'm so bad? You know how someone becomes the commander of the Praetorian Guard? They challenge the current commander. A battle to the death. But you guy there, he didn't just kill the guy. He tore his fucking head off. With. His. Bare. Hands.  Then there’s the Burned Man thing.  Holy shit.”

“You're lying.” 

“I'm not. Ask him.” Six shrugged.  “If you're not afraid of him doing the same to you.”  He walked to her quickly and grabbed her arms.  “Let's get out of here, Ellie. I'll take that collar off you and we'll just leave. Head for the Pacific, take up farming in a little podunk town somewhere. I don't care how old you are. I think you're incredible.”   _I’m not a crone for fucks sake._

“Six,” she wrenched her arms out of his grasp. “Get out or I'm going to scream.”  Her refusal to his proposed escape unhinged him.  His eyes narrowed at her.  Any kindness, real or imaginary, was gone now.

“Scream?” He repeated tauntingly.  “There's at least a dozen women somewhere in this camp screaming right this second as they get fucked bloody. No one would even notice.” He stooped down to put his face directly in hers.  “And you think Lucius will come for you?”  Six laughed again, "He's on duty right now. He can't leave Caesar's side. I could drag you into Caesar's tent by the pussy and gut you in front of him and he couldn't move.

“Just leave. Please, Six. Just go. I don't want any trouble. I just want you to leave me alone. Please.”  He was starting to scare her and her composure was slipping.

“Fine, you stupid cunt. I'll leave for now. But mark my words, Ellie, one day I'm gonna have you and you’ll be begging me to come instead of telling me go.”  His words fell on her like the toxic rain from a radstorm and left her feeling like a tainted, filthy thing, soaking into her skin and rotting her from the inside out.  She stared him down fiercely as he stormed out and then exhaled with a broken sob.

 She dragged her herself over to the bed and collapsed onto it in wilted heap.  Ignis buried her face into the pillow. It smelled like leather and sweat and desert sunshine.  It smelled like Lucius.   All she wanted to do was to run into Caesar’s pavilion and throw herself in his arms and she hated herself for it.  Something about that man siphoned away all of her hard hearted resolution.  She hoped it was because subconsciously she thought him to be a good man and not because she thought him not to be excessively evil.

She considered telling Lucius about Six’s threats.  No, she could handle this.  Six wasn't really going to do anything.  He was just trying to scare her, get under her skin. There was no need to create an issue.  Was Siri right though?  Was silence just as bad?

**********

"Ignis, are you alright?"  Lucius gently rubbed her shoulder to wake her up.  It was late in the afternoon and he had just finished his shift. 

“Huh?” She sat up sleepily and he saw her face was red and her eyes were puffy – she had been crying.  “Oh sorry, I laid down for a moment and must have fallen asleep.”  She looked up at him with a small smile.

“Are you hurt?  Are you sick?” he asked with genuine concern, checking her over.  Her eyes lowered away from his.

“I'm just adjusting to everything still.  This is kind of a lot to process, ya know?”  

“I don’t believe you,” Lucius said simply, unapologetically.

“Alright then.” She didn’t argue, she just gave up.  He had only known her a day, but already knew this was uncharacteristic of her and it unsettled him.

“Well then, obviously you're not going to be able to make dinner tonight,” he sighed. “I’ll let the slaves know to bring us something.”

“I'm sorry, my lord. I'll do better.”

**********

Lucius studied her as they ate.  As a Praetorian, his duties included extracting information from enemy forces and although he didn’t want to think about her like that, at the same time, he could tell she was withholding something from him.  Something had her flustered and afraid and she was trying too hard to convince him otherwise.  She smiled at him more tonight, but clearly as a distraction and not because she was enjoying his company.

He felt perplexed, upset, frustrated.  He thought they had made at least a small amount a progress today as they sat by the lake.  Lucius so desperately wanted to take her collar off, permanently.  But he couldn’t do that until he trusted her and he couldn’t trust her if she wasn’t honest. 

 The evening passed uneventfully.  Lucius drafted contracts with local vendors for Caesar's approval and Ignis sat cross-legged on the bed mending one of his uniforms.   She sang softly as she sewed but he couldn't make out the words.  He had feared that having to share his quarters with someone would be an obstacle he'd struggle to overcome, but instead found her presence comforting and a welcome change from the empty, lonely silence he had been used to the past four years.  Her peculiar behavior still troubled him though and he was determined to figure out what was causing it.

**********

“Wh-what are you doing?!” Ignis shouted as she returned from outside to see Lucius pulling the blankets up to his bare chest.

“Going to bed.  It's late."

“You're naked!” She said through gritted teeth as her cheeks turned red.

“Yes, your point?” He was taking more delight in her discomfort than he knew he should.

“You're naked.” Ignis reiterated.

“How do profligates sleep in their own homes?”  He knew the answer but it fun to bait her.  

“Umm... not naked!" she retorted.  Then added, "usually.”

“I was sweating all last night wearing clothes.  I did it because I didn’t want to frighten you but I just can't do it again.”

“Are you at least wearing your s-sub...thing?”

“Subligaculum?” he supplied.

“Yeah.  That.”

“No.  We only wear that to train.”

“Is that why last night when I... you weren’t wearing…” Now it was his turn to blush.  He felt himself twitch at the memory of her on her knees in front of him.  He nodded.

"Do you like wearing your tunica to bed?" he asked, changing the subject.

"No.  It’s uncomfortable.  It's hot and gets tangled around my legs," she pouted.

"Then take it off." Lucius raised an eyebrow at her playfully already expecting her answer and the eye roll that accompanied it.

"Nice try, buddy."  He laughed at her sarcasm.

 She climbed into bed fully clothed, careful not to lift the sheets too high he noted. She remained firmly on her side but not hovering on the edge like she did last night.  Then she turned onto her left side.  She propped up her elbow and rested her chin in her hand.

"So," she began, "last night at dinner, I asked you about yourself but then you choked on water and we got off track."  Lucius cast her an irked glance.

“What do you want to know?”  He turned on his right side so he was facing her.

“I don't know.  How about your age, for starters?” she asked casually.

“Thirty-eight,” he answered.  “What else?”  Ignis hesitated and he could tell she wasn’t sure if she should continue.

“Octavia had mentioned you were married before.”  Lucius couldn’t stand when the slaves gossiped but it wasn’t a secret.

“Yes, I was.  Her name was Antonia, she was born a slave.  I married her when I was twenty-nine and she was seventeen.  She and my son died in birth.  That was four years ago.”  His reply was succinct.  It was in the past and that’s just the way life was.  There was no reason to become emotional.  Then why did it feel like there was a boulder on his chest?

“I’m sorry.” Ignis rested her hand on his forearm. “Did you love her?” It was an unexpected, but fair question since he had asked the same of her previous husband.  Did he? He took a deep breath before answering.

“She was a good wife, obedient and soft spoken.  I think about her often and I miss her.  I cared about her, but I don’t know that I loved her.  Not like you mean.”  Lucius found it impossible to meet her eyes.  “Did you have anything else you wanted to ask?”  Ignis nodded.

“How did you come to be in the Legion?” 

“My tribe was conquered when I was about ten and I was chosen to train as a legionary.”

“What happened to your family?”  The pressure in his torso increased and he felt as though he would suffocate.  Lucius shifted his body to alleviate the discomfort but it remained.

“They resisted and were killed.”

“I'm so sorry.” He looked at her then, her eyes were sympathetic and her mouth frowned.  He didn’t want her pity.

“Don't be,” he snarled.  “They were weak, I was weak. The Legion made me a better than I ever would have been as a savage tribesman.”

“I don't think you really believe that,” she replied with a gentle shake of her head.  He narrowed his eyes at her and his nostrils flared.  _What the hell does she know?_

“Good night, Ignis,” he said tersely as he rolled away from her and onto his other side.

Lucius fell asleep quickly and dreamt a familiar dream.  A dream he had had many times over the past twenty-eight years: 

It was a typically hot Arizona morning and the sun beat down upon the small valley.  The sound of children laughing rang through the air as they chased after a ball.  Women chatted as they washed clothes on the banks of a small, crystal clear stream.  Men swapped stories while they sat sharpening blades for the upcoming hunt.  The breeze carried the faint tang of sage. 

The dogs bark as strangers approach.  Strangers dressed in red.  They carry a banner bearing a golden bull.  Then there is screaming, crying.  He sees his mother being dragged behind the lodge by a man with a feathered helmet.  His father runs after her. He’s intercepted by another man in red.  There’s the flash of a machete and his father falls. 

He looks down. His wrists are being bound with a leather strap.  His face is wet and his vision is blurry.  He’s being led away with the other boys.  Where’s his mother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Lucius is considered an old legionary and I really wanted to make him more like 42, but there's a few reasons why I didn't.  
> -In game, he said he was a boy when Caesar conquered his tribe. Ten years old is definitely still a boy, I think had he been older, he would have referred to himself as a young man. There is also the possibly that he would have been more likely to fight back himself had he been older.  
> -Even today's military, 38 is considered old. This is kind of standard retirement age for American military if they joined at 18 and served a full 20 years.  
> -Lucius appers older because he has, what I affectionately refer to as, "vet face", where warriors look considerably older than what they are because war and combat ages you.
> 
> I'm sure you noticed that I'm referring to Ignis with her Latin name now. This is intentional as that's how she's beginning to see herself.


	10. In a Stew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, ladies and gents, I am thirsty af.
> 
> Total teaser chapter because seriously... I can't even wait for these two to hook up and I needed to blow off a little steam. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, we had a death in the family and were traveling. Thanks for your patience! <3
> 
> I want to keep the story flowing as much as possible for you guys - my amazing, faithful, encouraging readers. I thought I'd try out a chapter with more switches in the POV. I thought having these characters "share" a chapter was more symbolic of their separate stories merging into a marriage.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Yay or nay?
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! XOXO

Lucius had woken up several times in the middle of the night, plagued by unpleasant dreams and memories.  He looked over at his wife who was sleeping soundly on the other side of the bed. He scowled at her.   _Presumptuous bitch._  

She didn't know anything.  She didn't understand how Caesar was rebuilding civilization, taking this post-apocalyptic hell in his hands like crude clay and sculpting it into something beautiful and functional.  She couldn't see the bigger picture, couldn’t see the legacy unfolding.  His parents had been good, but simple people.  He remembered lullabies and being carried upon broad shoulders.  Tousled hair and bedtime kisses.  Weakness.  All of it.  He supposed their deaths had been tragic but their days in the wasteland had been numbered anyway - most likely. 

He redressed but didn’t don his armor and scribbled a quick note to Ignis before leaving the tent.  It was a couple hours before sunrise and the Fort was mostly quiet as he passed through on the way to the back gate.  He needed to think, needed to forget her probing questions.  

His feet carried him to Lake Mead.  The full moon illuminated the still water.  He had been here a hundred times since the Legion had come to Mojave and it always brought him comfort.  Not tonight. Tonight it felt empty.

He caught himself turning to say something to Ignis, expecting her to be there.  But she was back in _their_ bed, in _their_ tent fast asleep. She was the reason why he was here, in the middle of the night he thought bitterly.  Her arrogance and... and... and...compassion.  She had felt for him, hurt for him and his losses. The way her eyes had searched his.  She was ruining him.

And gods how he longed to touch her.  Not the affectionate squeezes and taps they had exchanged but really touch her.  Caress every inch of her soft, supple body that he had caught a forbidden glimpse of as she had undressed for her bath.  For the last day and a half he'd tortured himself by replaying the images of her silhouetted form as she had stripped: her small, gently sloping breasts, slightly rounded belly, and lush, full thighs.  Like Venus incarnate.  He could have had her half a dozen times by now, any other legionary would have.  But he wanted all of her, her willingness, her cries of pleasure, her fire.  He wanted her to want him and give herself freely.

The thought of her underneath him, wet, eager, and writhing as he slowly worshiped her with his hands and mouth sent a jolt of electricity through him and made him hard.  He stripped off his tunic and waded into the cool water.  He dove in letting the buoyancy of the water ease his tension.  As he surfaced, he imagined her walking into the water to him.  The moonlight dancing off her pale skin, nipples hard as the chill swept thought her.  Instinctively, he wrapped his hand around himself and gave an experimental pump.  His body ached for release, but it felt so wrong to touch himself like this thinking of her.  He refused to give into these primal urges.   He swam into deeper water focusing on the familiar motion of his limbs working against the resistance of the water and allowing his mind, for once, be blank.  Then he returned towards the shore, letting his legs carrying him when he could reach the bottom.  He dried off with his tunic and slipped it on, regretting that he didn’t have the foresight to bring a towel along.  Lucius laced up his boots and pulled on his armor. 

An orange glow began to creep over the horizon as he reached the gate and saluted the guards there.  Only a few more days until Caesar’s mandate to consummate their marriage would surely destroy any fantasy he had of his wife’s enthusiastic consent.  But one way or another, at the end of this week he would have Ignis completely -  although he feared that would include her tears, her heartache, and her hatred.

He hurried to Caesar’s tent to relieve the praetor there of his shift and after a quick inspection of the area, took his place by his master’s throne.  This was going to be a long day.

 ********** 

Dawn broke and Ignis found the space next to her was empty. And cold.

"Maritus?"  There was no response.  She sat up and rubbed her eyes.  She squinted in the dim light searching for Lucius. He wasn't there.

She remembered back to the previous night, their conversation, and his reaction. _Way to fuck it up, stupid._  Why was he so pissed anyways?  Because she had called bullshit when he talked about his family's death so callously?  She refused to believe he was that apathetic.

Ignis began to worry as she thought about her discussion with Six yesterday.  What if he was right about Lucius? Was he really so heartless?  Six was crazy as fuck, but that didn't mean he was wrong.  

She realized she was disappointed by his absence this morning.  She liked his company, if it could be called that.  He wasn't a great conversationalist by any means but his strong, quiet presence comforted her.  Still, she knew was grasping at straws. Husband or not, he was nearly a complete stranger. _Who I sucked off..._ Ignis groaned inwardly at the recollection with an strange combination of empowerment and humiliation.  Caesar had said a week. Was that literal? Was it a week from yesterday or two days ago?  Her stomach was in knots.  It didn’t matter if he was stranger or her husband, in a few days they'd once again be in front of an audience and there would be no escaping the inevitable this time.

Ignis would have be lying if she said she didn't want to devour the man.  Even though she knew it was wrong - he was the enemy, a high ranking legionary, and a killer - she wanted him, but on her terms. Even if she couldn’t admit that truth to anyone else, at least she could be honest with herself.  She thought he was delicious with the graying hair at his temples and his rarely seen, but dashing smile.  And his defined pecs covered in dark curling hair that she had caught a peek of last night as he got into bed.  And those large rough hands and thick fingers.  She felt herself start to ache at the thought of his weight pinning her down as he rocked into her.  _You're a slut, girl.  A bona fide, straight up slut._   

Ignis picked her stolla up off the corner of the bed and a slip of torn paper fell to the floor. She bent down to retrieve it.   "Will return tonight" was written in perfect script. She felt a pang of sadness at the thought of not seeing him all day.  She mentally formulated a list of chores and was thankful that she had plenty to occupy herself with until this evening.

Last night she had disappointed Lucius by falling asleep and not making dinner.  Then her questions and uncensored comments had caused further friction.  And although she adamantly refused to apologize as she did absolutely nothing wrong, she still felt it was wise to try to make amends.  Ignis talked with the slave woman in charge of the kitchen, got the recipe she needed, and then headed for the commissary.  Her plans to get back into her husband’s good graces had her smiling and feeling uplifted as she walked through the Fort mindful but not really bothered by the whistles heralding her presence.  Then she saw Six standing directly in her path with a shit eating grin plastered on his face.  His hand rested on the machete in his belt menacingly. 

"Why hello, Domina Ignis.  What brings you to this neck of the woods?"  Should she respond? She had been directly addressed, but Lucius wasn't present. Damn all these rules.  She remained silent and looked straight ahead as she walked by him.  "Uppity bitch.  You won't be that quiet when I'm... Ave, sir!"  A passing centurion had silenced his tirade. Ignis continued on her way, silently grateful for the unintentional yet well-timed interruption.

Six had vanished she noticed as she left the storehouse, and she breathed a bit easier although irritated with herself that she let him get her so riled up.   _He's not a real threat. Relax._

She needed to arrange for hot water to be brought up for laundry and as she caught a whiff of herself, a bath as well she noted.   _No wonder Lucius hasn't tried anything..._ Ignis was quickly becoming familiar with the layout of the base and made her way to Siri's without much thought, keeping her head down and swinging her basket as she strolled.  Another familiar voice greeted her.

"Domina!" Octavia's voice rang out.

"He - salve!" Ignis corrected automatically. She'd get the hang of this whole Latin thing eventually she mused to herself.

"How are you settling in?" Octavia's smile was bright and contagious and Ignis felt her cheeks lifting at the sight of the young woman.

"Okay, I guess.  Some ups and downs." Ignis shrugged. "How are you today?"

"Just fine, Domina, thank you." Her eyes said differently though. "What do you need today?"

"Water, lots of it.  I have washing that needs to be done and well, frankly, I stink." Ignis wrinkled her nose and Octavia burst out laughing.  "I need more clothing too, if possible."

"Of course, mistress. We were just finishing up some new things for you, actually.  We can send everything up shortly."

"Sounds great, thank you." Ignis inconspicuously took an apple from her basket and placed it in Octavia's hand and smiled.

"My lady, I can't accept th-" she began.

"Please? You've been so kind to me,  I just want to show my appreciation." Ignis gently closed Octavia's fingers around the fruit.

"Thank you, my lady."  Ignis rubbed the other woman's arm affectionately and returned to the tent she shared with Lucius. 

After her chores were done, the slaves brought fresh hot water for her bath.  Ignis sank in with a heavy sigh.  She thought about her good-for-nothing dead gambler of a husband and about her babies gone too soon from this world.  She thought about her new husband.   She hadn't lied when she told Lucius he was a better husband than Everett. Everett hadn't been patient, hadn't asked, hadn't stopped when she begged him to.  Hadn’t ever really been nice to her except when she'd cook his favorite meals.  Her mama always told her the easiest way to a man's heart is through his stomach.  She was hoping that still would hold true.

After a lengthy soak in the tub, Ellie stood and reached for her towel.  Lucius walked in.

“What the fuck!” she exclaimed as she scrambled to cover herself.

“What are you doing?” His voice was strained and he gritted his teeth.

“Isn’t it obvious?" Shs gestured to the tub she was still standing in.  "I took a bath.”

“And you didn’t think to hang up a sheet or such for privacy?”

“I wasn’t expecting anyone.  You said you’d be gone until tonight.”

"I forgot something.”

“It’s fine now, you can look," she said as she secured the towel around her chest.  He didn't and instead went directly to desk and began rifling through papers.

"You really should hang a curtain when you bathe.  Anyone could walk in.”  Ignis knew he was right.  Six had so brazenly strolled in yesterday and she hadn’t even considered that.  What if he had come back today and found her in this state? She shuddered at the thought.  She approached Lucius, her hair dripping. 

“I missed you this morning.  I mean, it was strange waking up alone.”  

“I went for a walk," he explained.

“Are you still upset with me?” she asked.

“Yes.  No.  I don't know.” he replied gruffly as he turned to go back to his post after finding what he needed. “I’ll be back later tonight.” He shot her a stern look. “And Ignis, watch your language.”

Ignis waited until he left then lifted her middle finger and waved it wildly in his general direction.

**********

Lucius walked back to Caesar's tent willing his prominent erection to go down.  His imagination could never have conjured a picture that would compare to what Ignis actually looked like.   The thought of her standing there naked and exposed with glistening droplets clinging to her pale skin made him hard again.  He had work to focus on he was determined to do just that as he marched back to his post, fists clenched tightly by his sides. 

The afternoon passed uneventfully as most had after the near complete eradication of the NCR at Hoover Dam.  No attempts had been made on Caesar’s life since the Legion's overwhelming victory although the Praetorian Guard remained vigilant as ever.  Unfortunately, as steadfast as they were, they could not protect him from the strange malady that was taking its toll on their leader.  Today found Caesar, once again, sprawled across his large bed with a crippling headache.  Lucius watched over him from the corner of the room with a heavy heart.  He feared that death would soon claim his beloved ruler and worried about the future of the Legion.  

Evening approached and another Praetorian came to replace Lucius.  He was tired, hungry, and frustrated.  Ignis had gotten under his skin and he couldn't decide if he was looking forward to spending the evening with her or dreading it.  She wasn't at all like Antonia had been.  Antonia had been quiet, followed orders without hesitation, and never spoken out of turn.  She knew her place as a woman in the Legion.  His marriage to her had been uncomplicated.   _And boring._

As he exited Caesar's tent, he smelled a familiar aroma and his stomach growled - radscorpion stew. He loved when the kitchen made it.  The scent grew stronger as he made his way back to his quarters and realized the mess wasn't cooking his favorite meal, Ignis was.  

She walked out of their tent and noticed him approaching.  

"Salve, maritus," she called out.

"Salve, marita."  Lucius stopped just it front of her.  He gazed down and was somewhat astonished to see how much he towered over his wife.  Ignis' personality was so large and overwhelming, it was easy to forget she was quite petite.  He brushed his knuckles over her cheek lightly and her full lips curved up in response.  "You made radscorpion stew."

"Well, you mentioned it the other day and I figured you must like it so I..." Words failed her when he bent down and kissed the place where his fingers had just caressed.   He lingered there, lips pressed against her soft skin, neither of them moving.  Her breathing became ragged and he felt her body lean into him ever so slightly.   Lucius' heart pounded as his inner morality battled against everything the Legion had taught him.  

"Ignis," his voice was strangled and his hands fell to her hips pulling her closer.  She hummed and let more of her weight rest into him and it seemed like time stood still.  

"Shit!" she exclaimed, pulling out of his grasp. Lucius turned to see the stew boiling over and Ignis running to pull it off the fire.  He had never hated any food so much in his life.

Dinner was awkward and tense, though the meal itself was delicious.  Lucius' frustration was renewed, but he did his best to remain cordial and attempted to make small talk about the food.  It was becoming increasingly difficult to be near Ignis without seeing her between his legs again, mouth full of him, glancing up at him with wide hazel eyes.  He inhaled sharply at the mental image and choked on his mouthful of stew.  He sprang to his feet and wiped his mouth as he caught his breath.

"I'm finished." He slammed his napkin down and she jumped.  Lucius headed towards the bed, stripping of his armor and clothes as he walked and leaving it in a trail across the room.  When he was naked, he climbed into bed without another word to Ignis who still sat at the table in stunned silence.  He lay facing away from her with his eyes closed but sleep eluded him.  

He listened as Ignis started to clean up, her appetite apparently gone.  He heard the clank of ceramic muffled by water as she washed the dishes and the faint whisper of cloth as she picked up his discarded clothing and gear.  He heard the scrape of chair legs on the floor when she returned them to their place under the table and the soft thud of books when the straightened up his desk.  He heard her shuffled steps approach and the creak of the bed when she lay next to him.  Then he heard a sniffle and a mumble.

"Bonam Noctem."  

Lucius felt as though he'd been punched in the chest with a ballistic fist.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Strength and Weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. Life as a mom of four is a hectic thing. Thank you for your patience and for sticking with this story. 
> 
> As always, I love comments and constructive criticism and am appreciative of both!
> 
> XOXO,  
> -VK

Lucius was absent again this morning Ignis noted in the stillness of the tent. She was a fool if she believed he did or could care for her and she realized any disappointment or confusion she was feeling was a result of her own outrageous expectations of a nurturing relationship.  She carefully touched the explosive collar around her neck as a tangible reminder to the truth of her situation.  She was property,  _his_  property.  It was only a matter of time before he showed his true colors - Legion red and gold.

She rolled out of bed ungracefully and dressed.  No note floated down today and she felt a twinge of sadness rise in her chest but before she could dwell on thoughts or emotions related to her husband, she pushed them down.

Her daily routine took her through the camp as usual, but today something quite interesting caught her eye over by the weather monitoring station.  Lucius was leading a group of recruits in a training exercise dressed in nothing but boots and that mysterious, and skimpy leather underwear.  She watched as he moved with fluidity and strength, the younger legionaries struggling to keep up with his rigorous pace.  Ignis looked on as the recruits watched the Praetorians Commander with wide eyes and grins as he demonstrated a new technique.  Defined muscles rippled and shifted under tanned skin. The man was a goddamned masterpiece.

He turned then to catch his breath and give the trainees an opportunity to practice and caught her staring at him.  She waved shyly and spun around to go on her way.

"Ignis!" he called out and she twisted back around to see him jogging over to her.  She used every ounce of self-control to keep her eyes on his face when he came to a stop an arm's breadth away.

"My lord," she greeted curtly, hoping it sounded as devoid of emotion as she had planned.  

"Where are you off to this morning, marita?" His tone was casual and friendly, seemingly unfazed that he was standing in the middle of Fortification Hill in such a scandalous state.

"Just getting food for the day.  Hoping they have something to work with,” she motioned to the storehouse building in the distance.

"I have a feeling you could make anything taste good.  I forgot to tell you last night that the stew was wonderful. The best I've ever eaten."  

"Oh...um... thank you."  The way he had gotten up so abruptly from the table yesterday evening had her wondering if had been a complete disaster.  She was enjoying his pleasantness but didn’t allow herself to get swept up in it, knowing full well he’d be cranky and sullen soon enough.  This emotional roller coaster of his was exhausting and she needed to disembark if she was going to retain any semblance of sanity in this hellhole.

"I was thinking that maybe you could check with Dale Barton and see if he had any, what's the word profligates use for nightclothes?"

"Pajamas?" she supplied. 

"That's it.  You could see if he has any pajamas for sale. I noticed you're still sleeping in your tunica and you said it was uncomfortable.  Just get what you need and tell him I'll be by later to settle the balance."

"Okay. Thank you.  That’s very generous of you, my lord." She was genuinely shocked at his thoughtfulness. "Is there anything else?"

He paused for a moment with lips drawn tight as he thought. "Actually, yes. Have water brought for a bath in about an hour."

"Of course." He nodded and one side of his mouth lifted. 

Ignis had to peel her gaze from him as he trotted back to the training yard and forced herself to concentrate.  Food. Pajamas. Bath.  She repeated the words in her head like a mantra.

With the first item on her mental list checked off, she followed the road to where the trader stood, ready to do business.

"Good morning, Mr. Barton." she greeted cheerfully.

"Ma'am," the merchant replied with a tip of his cowboy hat. "What can I do for ya?"

"I was wondering if you had any pajamas for sale."

"Hmmm...ain't somethin' I usually carry but lemme see."  He sorted through the large packs that were affixed to his Brahmin as Ignis waited patiently rocking back and forth on her feet. "Well looky here. I did have some." He held the night clothes, if they could be called that, out to her.

"Is that all you have?" Ignis questioned with a raised brow.

"'Fraid so, ma'am.  Do you wan' it?"

"I guess," she shrugged.  “Lucius will be by later to pay you,” she said as she folded her purchase and placed it in her basket.  Dale nodded in acceptance of the arrangement and Ignis turned to trek back up the hill.

"Reckon your mister's gonna love it," he chuckled.  She hastened her steps so he wouldn’t see the blush that crept across her cheeks.

**********

Lucius returned their quarters to be greeted by the smell of eggs and big horner steak.  The table was set and Ignis was pouring buckets of steaming water into the steel tub.  He smiled at his little slice of post-apocalyptic domestic bliss and for a moment he could imagine they were back in the valley where he grew up, living lives under their own authority.

“Eat.” Ignis’ abrupt command snapped him out of his daydream.  “The water’s too hot to bathe yet anyway.”

“Yes, ma’am.”  Lucius snickered at how odd those two words sounded joined together although they had rolled so effortlessly from his tongue.  His wife cast him a suspicious look but said nothing.

After he was done eating, he removed what little clothing he had on and lowered himself into the bath.  Ignis made a big display of keeping her back to him and he smirked to himself.  He was pretty sure she had been washing the same plate for the past ten minutes in an effort to keep busy when he finally spoke.

“Will you wash my back for me, please?”  He watched as her postured stiffened and she placed down the dish.

“S-sure.”  He heard her inhale and exhale deeply.  She knelt behind him and stuck out her arm.  When he did nothing, she open and closed her fist rapidly. “Cloth.  Please.”  Lucius handed her the wash rag and a bar of soap and she began to work up a lather.  “I was beginning to wonder if you ever bathed, to be honest.”

Lucius laughed heartily.  “Why?  Do I smell that offensive?”  He cast a mischievous look over his shoulder at her and she responded by sticking out her tongue at him.

“No, that’s not what I meant," she huffed.  "I just haven’t seen you take a bath since I’ve gotten here and you  _don’t_  stink so I just found it curious.  That’s all.”

“I usually shower down by the barracks."  He explained, " It’s faster and more efficient.  Today, though, I needed to soak.  I’m getting too old for leading physical training.”  He groaned at the release of tension in his aching muscles as Igbis scrubbed.

“I don’t know,” she mused as she cocked her head to one side.  “It seemed like you were giving those boys quite the work out.  They could barely keep up with you.” 

Lucius’ brows were raised as he swiveled around.  “How long were you watching?”  He was amused by the way she bit her lip, knowing she'd been caught gawking.

“Just a few minutes,” she said shaking her head casually.  “Actually, that reminds me.” Lucius noted her desperation to change the subject.  “Can you teach me how to fight?  That thing you were doing with the recruits?”

“The Legion Assault?”

“Yeah, I guess if that's what you call it.  The running and jumping thing.”  She handed the washcloth and soap back to him.

“No.”  His tone was gentle, but final.

Ignis got to her feet and crossed her arms.  "Why not?" she demanded.

He looked up at her while continuing to wash himself. “Women are not allowed to fight in the Legion.”

“I'm not asking to fight in the Legion," she articulated, throwing her hands up in frustration.  "I'm just asking for you to teach me how to defend myself.”

“What need would you have to? I told you I would take care of you.” He reassured her.

“What need do I have?  Seriously?” Ignis look at him pointedly.  “I live at a military camp full of horny, rapey men.  And you're not always around.  What if... I don't know... someone tries something?”

“No legionary would be foolish enough to do anything to anything to my wife,” he scoffed.   _Would they?_ “Ignis, did something happen?  Is there something you’re not telling me?”  Lucius' suspicions were raised once again.

“No.  No, it’s just…they look at me, the legionaries.  When I go on errands.  They look at me.”  

“That is because you are a very beautiful woman.”  

Ignis waved her hand dismissing his compliment before dropping to her knees again next to the basin and clasping the rim.  “Please, my lord.  Please teach me.”

“Even if I could, I've watched you move and you simply don't have what it takes.”

“You've been watching how I move?”  An impish grin teased her full lips. 

Lucius felt his cheeks burn slightly and noted the smugness on her face when she made him uncomfortable.  “Well, I think I’m done with my bath,” he announced, rising quickly before Ignis could react.  She shrieked in surprise and threw a towel over her shoulder at him before hurrying out of the tent.  Lucius laughed again, recognizing that it was fast becoming a habit with Ignis around.

Lucius dressed and reported to Caesar’s tent where Decanus Six awaited his arrival.  He produced a slip of paper from the table and handed it to the courier.  “Here is the list for New Vegas.  This mission should not take you very long.  Three, four days, at most.  Get back here quickly.  This is an urgent matter.”

“Sure, Lucius, no problem.” Lucius was not fond of the young man’s familiar approach in addressing his ranking officers.  “Say, how’s that pretty little wife of your’s doin’?”

“She’s fine,” he replied, with a clenched jaw and narrowed eyes.

“Mmm… she sure is.” Six’s mouth curved into a wry smile and the praetor felt his nails dig into his palms.

“Dismissed, Decanus.”  Lucius hissed, unable to keep the icy tone from his voice.

“Vale,” he said haughtily as he left without a salute.

Lucius was unsettled by Six’s apparent and inappropriate interest in Ignis.  He knew the other men in the camp looked at her, he was certain they even had carnal thoughts about her, but since they had been raised as legionaries for the better part of their lives, they knew that an officer’s wife was not to be touched.  Six might now wear Legion armor, but he was a degenerate wastelander at heart and thus, lacked discipline in a multitude of areas.  If he thought that everyone was unaware of his smoking, drinking, and occasional chem use, he was sorely mistaken. Caesar was simply a little more lenient with him as a reward for his assistance in securing Hoover Dam.  However, Lucius would show no leniency where  _his_  wife was concern.  He sighed, trying to alleviate the sinking feeling he had in his stomach.  Maybe Ignis was right and showing her a few unarmed maneuvers would be prudent.  He resolved to at least consider it.

 **********

Ignis was cleaning up after Lucius’ bath when she heard the rustle of the tent flap.  “Come to try to embarrass me again, hm?”

“Of all the things I want to do to you, Ellie, embarrassment is not one of them.” 

She pointed to the entrance behind him. “God damn it, Six!  Get out.  Get out now!”

“Settle down, missy.  I just wanted to let you know I have to make a short trip to the Strip, but don’t you worry, I’ll be thinking about you the whole time.”

Ignis turned back to her chores. “Fine. Great.  Now leave.”

“You gonna miss me?”

“Not in the slightest," she retorted, shaking her head.  "You’re crazy, Six.  Certifiably crazy.  And I want you to leave me alone.  Do you know what Lucius would do if he found you here?”

“Oh boy. I can imagine, but it’s not what you think.” The courier chuckled wickedly. 

She squinted her eyes at him with arrogance.  “What are you talking about?”

Her eyes followed Six as he stepped over to Lucius' desk then and leaned against it before speaking, “You’re a married woman in the Legion.  If your husband finds out that another man has been alone with you, you’ll probably be executed." He shrugged casually as if he were stating the obvious.  "Or passed around, flogged, then executed.  I suppose it depends on how generous he’s feeling.  I’m his brother in arms and you are just a worthless piece of ass to him.”  The young man's tone dripped with condescension.  “I see it on your face.  You know it’s true.”

Ignis pointed to the doorway again. “Just go.”

“Alright, alright, babe. I’m leaving.  See you in my dreams.”  Six blew her a kiss as he left.

**********

“In two days, Caesar will be hosting a feast in celebration of the Legion’s victory at the Dam.  Tomorrow, I depart for Cottonwood Cove to escort some of the officers back to the Fort.  I will return the following day.”

Ignis dropped her fork and it clattered on her plate. “You’re leaving me here?  Alone?" Her face was riddled with fear, but something else as well, Lucius noted.  _Sadness?_   Her hazel eyes pleaded with him. "Can’t I come with you?”

He shook his head although trying not to let his inner regret be obvious. “You need to stay here and help with the preparations.  I am sure your proficiency in cooking would be well appreciated by the kitchen slaves.”  He hoped that the encouragement would help.  It didn't seem to and she remained morose.  Silence stretched between them and he found it disquieting.  Their meal had thus far been pleasant, the two of them exchanging light conversation comfortably. He was eager to regain that atmosphere so he continued,  “However, you will be accompanying me so ask Siri if she has any formal attire available for you.”

“Alright." she resigned with a shrug to one shoulder and picked up her utensil again.  "Who else will be there?” she asked before taking another bite.

“Caesar, of course.  Legate Lanius, Vulpes, the Praetorian Guard, and many of the centurions. Those that have wives will most likely bring them."

“Well, doesn’t that sound like a swell time?” He noted her sarcasm.

“Ignis, you must be on your best behavior.  Admittedly, I have been overly indulgent in your lack of decorum, but the threat is very real.” She looked unconcerned, pushing her food around her plate with disinterest. “Please look at me, I need you to understand the seriousness of this.” Stubbornly her gaze met his.  “If you conduct yourself in any other manner than that of a docile and obedient wife of a Legion officer, the consequences will be dire.” 

"I understand, maritus."  Her expression had softened as she took his words to heart.  “I will do my best not to disappoint you.”

Lucius reached across the table to her free hand and interlaced his fingers with hers. "I just don't want you to get hurt."  _Or worse._

**********

 “Close your eyes," Ignis called from behind the old sheet she had hung up in the corner of the tent.  Lucius might be comfortable dressing and undressing in the middle of their home, but she was not.  The garment she was now wearing wasn't modest by any standards.  She felt exposed and debated throwing her tunic back on.

“What? No. Stop being ridiculous," her husband called from the bed.  She steeled herself and stepped out. Lucius' eyebrows nearly met his hairline. “What in Jupiter’s name is  _that_?”

“It’s… sleepwear.  Sexy sleepwear." She explained, attempting to sound nonchalant.   "But I’m not trying to be sexy.  It’s just all Mr. Barton had for sale.”

“It’s quite…” Lucius struggled to find the words.

“Just stop.” Ignis interrupted and she made her way over and climbed under the blankets.

He chuckled at her retort, but kept his gaze towards the canopy.  "I'm beginning to think you enjoy making me crazy, woman."   _Maybe a little..._

She didn't respond as she turned towards the outside edge of the bed as usual and adjusted pillows and blankets around her.  The nightie she was wearing might be more comfortable, but it did little to keep her warm in the chill of the desert night.  She closed her eyes and felt the heaviness of impending sleep begin to envelop her.

 “Ignis?” Lucius' deep voice drew her back to consciousness.

“Yes, maritus?” she mumbled.

“Nevermind.”

Ignis rolled over to face him, still drowsy and with eyes heavily lidded. “No, what is it?”

He stared at her a while, then said quietly, “I was wondering if you would allow me to kiss you goodnight.”

Her eyes flew open. “Oh. I…" She felt nervous. Was he going to press his advantage and prove himself to be the monster that she feared he was deep down?  His temperament had been even and enjoyable all night.  Had that been to get her guard down?  Yet still, there was something about him that drew her in.   "Just a kiss, right?”

“Just a kiss,” he smiled.

She found herself nodding slowly like her head was working of its own volition. “Okay, yeah.”  Ignis braced for an onslaught, but none came.  Instead, Lucius reached out carefully and laid his large, calloused hand on her jaw.  His thumb gingerly caressed her cheek and he leaned forward while drawing her closer.  Then he paused, his eye searching hers, giving her time to change her mind.  Harnessing every ounce of confidence she could, she slid her hand behind his neck and pulled him towards her, closing the distance.  Their tightly pursed lips quickly softened and parted slightly.  Ignis was ready to lose herself completely to him, but before the kiss could escalate, Lucius pulled away slowly.  He planted a small kiss on the tip of her nose and rolled onto his back. 

“Goodnight, marita.”  _Indeed._

He made her feel weak in the best possible way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish you could see the monumental, stupid grin I am wearing as I finished this chapter. 
> 
> I am so in love.


	12. Preparedness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love a good cuddle with a hairy chested man.
> 
> This chapter, like the rest of this story, really had a way of writing itself and took directions I had not planned on. I'm excited to see where's this is headed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. Gosh. Over a THOUSAND hits on this story. Thank you so very much!
> 
> YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!!!!!

Lucius tossed and turned as he slept.  Terrifying visions of Ignis being ravished by faceless legionaries played in his mind.  They violated her, one after another.  He could see her tears, the blood on her thighs.  Her screams rang through the cacophony of their crazed laughter.  She called for him, begging for the protection he promised her.  He tried to get to her, but was unable to move.  He looked down to see what was holding him back to find his ankle was shackled to the corpse of his father.  Dead eyes staring back at him.      

He sat up in bed, drenched in a cold sweat.  His hand fumbled through the darkness until he found Ignis, safely on her side of the bed.  He laid back down and noticed the bed shook ever so slightly.  Then it stopped.  Then it shook again.  He placed his hand of Ignis’ shoulder to find her cold and shivering.

“Come here,” he whispered into the darkness as he rolled his wife towards him and pulled her flush against his chest.  She didn’t open her eyes, but tucked her head under his chin and draped her arm over his side, eager to absorb his body heat.  He pulled the blankets up around their shoulders.

“Thank you,” she murmured.

He held her small frame firmly and slipped back into unconsciousness filled with contentment.

 ********** 

Ignis stirred a few hours later, her cheek pressed against Lucius’ muscled torso.  The arm underneath her cradled lovingly, while his other hand rested on her bare hip, her nightgown having ridden up while she slept.  In her initial confusion, she began to push away from him, but then she recalled how he had cared for her so tenderly as she lay there freezing her ass off in impractical sleepwear.  His scent was so inviting and she nuzzled her face into his pectorals, savoring the feeling as the hair there tickled her skin.  _Fuck it._ She tightened her arm around and drifted back to sleep, feeling warm and safe.

**********

Dawn arrived to find Lucius and Ignis still wrapped up in an affectionate embrace, a tangle of arms and legs and messy hair.  Lucius was painfully aware that he had overslept as brightness filtered through the threadbare canvas of the tent’s roof, but he found he could not muster the willpower to remove himself from her arms.  He had never experienced anything like this before.  Antonia, of course, had been a dutiful bride and allowed him to lay with her but she never held him, nor had he tried to hold her.  Ignis made him feel something different.  It was strange and foreign to every lesson he’d ever been taught growing up as a legionary, but somewhere in the recesses of his mind there was a quiet recognition.  A realization that whatever _this_ was, it was right and he wanted it. 

He felt her stretch under his hands and looked down at her.  “Good morning.”

“Mane bonum,” Ignis replied sleepily and he smiled into her hair at the sounded of the Latin rolling off her tongue so easily.  To his happy surprise, she made no move to get up.  Lucius trailed his fingertips back and forth lightly over her upper arm, relishing in the satiny feel of her pale skin.

"I have reconsidered your request and have decided to teach you some hand-to-hand combat moves."

Ignis leaned away from him slightly so she could look at his face and beamed. "Really? What changed your mind?"

Lucius didn't want to tell her about nightmare so he played it off with a casual shrug. "Nothing in particular. I just thought it over and it is a reasonable thing to ask.  I do have to be away on occasion and I want you to be able to protect yourself. But,” he said sternly for emphasis, “you must promise me that this will not be used offensively - not against slaves, not against legionaries. This is for defense only and it must be kept a secret. If anyone was to find out about this..."  His voice trailed off.   He wasn’t sure want the repercussions would be for such as offense, but he was certain it would merit disciplinary action were it to be discovered.

"I promise, my lord. Thank you!" She rested her head back on his chest and hugged him.

“I can't show you very much this morning because I’m due at Cottonwood Cove, but we can get started with a few things. Just to warn you, I'm not a forgiving teacher."  Lucius tried to keep a straight face but she called his bluff.

Ignis smirked and challenged him playfully, "Bring it on."

 After dressing and moving furniture, the lesson began.  Lucius first demonstrated defensive stances and then how to deflect a frontal attack.  “Now you try.”  Ignis placed her feet as Lucius had and adjusted her frame.  “Close be not quite.  You have no stability and would succumb to an attack easily.  Like this,” he grasped her hips and rotated them slightly.  He had made hundreds of hands-on corrections in his years of leading drills, but with her, her felt as if he would ignite.  His fingertips sunk into soft, pliant flesh instead of defined, hardened muscle.  Feeling her body yield under his touch sent jolts of energy through him and he became angry at his inability to focus.  When he spoke again, it was with bitterness. “Try again.”

Ignis sighed and stood upright, turning to face him.  “Again?”  She shook her head.  “I can’t keep up with the crazy fluctuations in your attitude towards me.  What am I doing to make you so angry?”

Lucius was jarred by her confrontation and realized that he had, in fact, been taking his frustrations out on her.  “Nothing,” he replied mildly, “You’ve done nothing.”  _Nothing intentional._

“Then why do you treat me this way?” she interrogated.  “Everything is fine and then you just…  I don’t know.”  Ignis glanced up at him and her eyes revealed her hurt and confusion. “I just want to understand.”

Lucius dropped his gaze.  He couldn’t look at her.  Not now.  Not if her was going to be honest with her.  “You drive me to distraction, woman.  I don’t think you realize the effect you have on me.  Being so close to you and not being as close as I’d like to be.  Wanting to take what’s mine by the law of Caesar and knowing that I shouldn’t.” 

“Oh.” Lucius looked up again to see her shift uncomfortably, trepidation in her features. 

“But you’ve done nothing,” he consoled, taking her hand in his.  “I’m just… conflicted.”

“Because you’re not like the rest of the men here?”  Her voice was gentle, but the question was cutting and it aggravated him.

“I am loyal to Caesar.”  But even he could hear the rote quality of the statement.

“I know you are.” She quieted him, “I know.  But you’re not an evil man.”

Lucius had done many things in his time as a legionary. He had raped.  He had tortured.  He had killed.  He had been the one to set fire to the pitch that covered the Malpais Legate.  “Yes, I am.”

Ignis freed her hand from his and set it fondly against his bearded face. “If that was true, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”  Lucius wasn’t sure she was right but once again, he was astonished by her capacity for empathy.  “Now, let’s finish this lesson.”

Lucius observed as she implemented the changes to her position, impressed at her ability to learn so quickly.  The he showed her how to free herself in the event she was grabbed from behind.  This required a lot of contact on his part, but he forced himself to remain focused on the lesson and not the student.  He held her around the torso. “Lean back into me.  Right, like that.  Now bring your knees up to your chest. Perfect.  Lastly, hurl all your weight forward.”  She did as he bid and caused him to be thrown off balance and release her.  “Just like that.  Well done.”

“Bad ass!” she exclaimed, clearly proud of herself. “Can you show me the Legion Assault thing now?”

“That’s an offensive tactic.  You don’t need to know that.”

She pouted.  It was a stereotypical female ploy, but entirely effective. “But it looks so awesome.  Just show me.  Please?”  Eyelashes fluttered.  _Crafty temptress._

Lucius supposed there was no harm in showing off a bit.  There was no way she’s be able to master this technique by mere observation.  It took legionaries months or years to perfect.  He backed up in order to get enough room to sprint then launched himself forward, completing the maneuver with precision.

Ignis nodded in awestruck appraisal and smirked. “See?  Now was that so difficult?”

Heavy booted footfalls heralded the end of the lesson.  “Lucius, sir?  Cursor Lucullus is here to ferry you to Cottonwood Cove.”

“Understood.  I will be there presently,” he called out and the boots retreated.  He approached his wife.  “Time for me to leave.  Take care of yourself and I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

She stepped forward and encircled his neck with her arms.  “Be safe.”

Lucius returned the gesture, “I’m going to miss you, Ignis.”

“I’ll miss you, too.” Her response was barely audible as she whispered against his throat, her lips grazing his skin.  She looked up and dragged him closer to press a prudish kiss against his lips.  “Vale.”

********** 

The canvas rippled down and left Ignis in the dim light of the tent.  _What are you doing, you crazy girl?  Are you actually falling for this guy?_  It was the last thing she wanted but it didn’t make it any less true.  He wasn’t evil, she was sure of it.  She wasn’t naïve enough to believe he had never done anything despicable.  He _was_ a legionary, after all.  Everett hadn’t been part of the Legion, but had been a disgusting excuse for a human being.  He had the opportunity to choose the right path time and time again but had ultimately chosen to be violent and manipulative.  Lucius had been orphaned before being ripped from his home and forced to adapt if he wanted to survive.  He was tarnished, without a doubt, but underneath the layers of Legion brainwashing, there was a man with a beautiful soul. 

Shaking off the tingling in her limbs, she ran through the exercises she had just learned, hell bent on proficiency.  She made an attempt at performing the Legion Assault, stumbled, and fell forward.  She got up and tried again with a similar result.  Determination fueled her as she practiced until her muscles ached.  She dragged herself over to the bed and collapsed face first.  It carried his unique fragrance – musk and leather and desert sunshine.  She buried her nose in the mattress and inhaled deeply, drinking in his essence until she thought she’d become intoxicated.

Ignis peeled herself away from their bed, remembering that the next two days were going to very busy.  She cleaned herself up and changed her rag which bore only the faintest spot of blood.  The week was drawing to a close and Caesar would return to bear witness to the fulfillment of their marital duties.  It turned her stomach to think of having that depraved egomaniac present when she and Lucius were together for the first time.  She shrugged off the heaviness that had settled on her shoulders - there was no point to dwell on something that she couldn’t control.  She finished dressing and left, heading to the medical tent to find Siri, noting she was significantly less anxious knowing Six was gone.  The other legionaries persisted in their bawdy derision but Ignis’ feeling of security was bolstered in her newly acquired skills.  _Come at me, motherfuckers.  I dare you._

Both Octavia and Siri were there when Ignis arrived and she greeted her friends warmly.  “I’ve come to see if you had anything suitable for me to wear to the feast tomorrow.”  She felt guilty mentioning the event to these women who barely were rationed what was needed to sustain them.  They didn’t appear to harbor any ill will towards her.  After all, they were all in the same situation, more or less.

Siri dug through some crates and produced a bolt of crimson cloth.  “It’s the right color, but the men don’t like the fabric.  They said it’s too much like something the dissolute wear.  We only kept it to make bandages out of it.  You’re welcome to it, though, if you’d like.”

Ignis let the smooth material slide between her fingers.  “It’s gorgeous.  Thank you.”

“And we did have some of the girls make you another tunic.” Siri handed her the new garment, which was neatly folded.  Ignis’ guilt was renewed as she thought of little girls in rags sewing for her growing wardrobe.  _I suppose we all have our roles to fulfill._

“Domina, how is your maritus?” Octavia roused her from her rumination.

“You were right about him, Octavia.  He is very kind.  I feel very fortunate that he was the one who chose me.  Decanus Six had intended to purchase me and I can’t imagine what that would be like.”

“I can,” she whispered sadly.

“What do you mean you can?” Ignis demanded.  She received no response and asked again, “Octavia, what happened?”  She looked at Ignis knowingly then shook her head as tears threatened to spill.  “That piece of shit.  I’ll kill him.  I’ll fucking kill him.”

“Domina!  Shhh!” Siri hushed her, terror etched in her features.  “If the men hear you…”

The three women embraced.  Silent sobs quaked Octavia’s body while Siri and Ignis held her up, rubbed her back, and whispered encouragement.  When she was calm, Ignis collected the fabric and headed back to the solitude and safety of her tent.  She spent the remainder of the day sewing and plotting how to kill Six in the most painful way possible.

********** 

The trip down the Colorado River was long and trying, the rapids nearly capsizing their boat several times.  By the time they arrived at Cottonwood Cove, Lucius was soaked to the bone.  There was nowhere he’d rather be than back in his quarters at the Fort with Ignis.  Taking advantage of Lucullus’ non-talkative nature, Lucius has spent the calm periods of the voyage thinking about his wife and her compassionate and strong-willed nature – she was a wonder.  He made his way to the headquarters building and knocked on the door before entering. 

“Lucius, my friend!” The centurion rose from the seat at his desk to greet his comrade with a kiss.  “It has been too long.”

Lucius nodded.  “It has, Aurelius.  How are things here?”

Aurelius resumed his seat and invited Lucius to take the chair across from him, which he did.  “All is well.  Severus is proving himself worthy of his new rank so I am confident the outpost will be in good hands while I’m away.  Canyon Runner is an exceptional slavemaster, which reminds me,” he trailed off and chuckled. “Rumor has it that a certain Praetorian has taken a new wife.  I almost crucified the prime that told me because I believed him a liar but, fortunately for him, several other legionaries confirmed.”

Lucius shrugged indifferently.  He could never let the depths of his affection for Ignis be known.  “Maybe I should relinquish my position and request a transfer to Cottonwood Cove.  How relaxing it must be to sit around gossiping like old women.”  Both he and Aurelius laughed.  “It is true.  I have a new wife.  She was brought from New Vegas.”

“That was a great bunch of captures, I must admit.  Canyon Runner was exceedingly proud of that lot.  There was a delicious looking young woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes.”  Aurelius licked his lips.

“Brahmin are for eating, women are for… other appetites.”  Lucius snickered, but was secretly revolted at the ease with which he slipped into a predatory mindset in the company of his fellows.

“I find they serve both purposes equally well.”  Aurelius’ grin was nothing short of pure wickedness.

After a thorough tour of the camp, Aurelius offered to prepare dinner for Lucius, but as he was unsure of what or whom that would include, he declined politely and retired for the night.  He was grateful to have been given a room and cot to sleep on instead of a bedroll in a drafty tent, but without Ignis next to him, he might as well be sleeping in a cazador nest.

**********

Ignis lay in the bed, feeling cold and lonely.  She pulled Lucius' pillow to her chest and found it offered at least a little comfort.  She wasn't sure she had be honest when he left, words just had tumbled from her mouth in the emotion of the moment, but she was certain now.  She missed him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can they just bang already? Right? Anyone else?


	13. Unadorned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm not trying to punish you by making you wait for the "big event". This chapter is actually kind of important, but you won't know why until later.

 

The day of the celebratory feast, Ignis’ arrival at the kitchen and her offer to help was initially met with skepticism by the other women.  Apparently a wife’s willingness to assist in preparations was unprecedented.  The slaves attempted to shoo her away and were so bold as to even take the ear of corn she was trying to shuck from her hands.  “No, no, Domina.  Please don’t worry.  We can take care of it.” The head cook said quietly.

Ignis could feel herself getting annoyed, but maintained her composure.  “What’s your name?”

“Avis, Domina,” the young woman replied with stiff posture.

“What a lovely name,” she smiled, “I’m Ignis.  Do you remember me from the other day?”

“Of course, mistress.”

“You were such a help to me and now I’m here to be a help to you.  Please.”

Avis seemed unsure, but relented and led Ignis to a counter where she got to work preparing vegetables.  The other women cast her curious glances and exchanged cautious whispers, but Ignis ignored them.  Soon the cookhouse resumed its normal rhythm and sounds of chopping knives, clanging pans, and ladies’ gossip filled the air along with the savory aromas of braising meats and roasting vegetables.  She inhaled deeply and spoke to Avis, who was standing next to her.  “Dinner smells incredible.  What are you planning for dessert?”

Avis paused her blade, mid-chop and looked befuddled.  “Dessert, Domina?”

“You know, something sweet for after the meal?  Dessert.” 

“My lady?”

Ignis was shocked.  How could she not know what dessert was?  She glanced around at the other workers who were conspicuously listening in on their conversation equally as confused as Avis was.  Then it dawned on her: most of these young women must have been born into slavery.  Slaves, whose poor mothers were ripped from their homes, preyed upon by their abductors, and forced to carry the offspring of tyrants.  Like living monuments, they were constant reminders of the atrocities committed by their legionary fathers – resented, unloved.  It was sobering to realize that compared to these women, her life had been a cake walk.  Unpleasant and full of trials, sure, but at least she had known freedom.  She glimpsed at each precious, weathered, baffled face before her with adoration.  “I’m going to teach you how to make pie.”

 **********

Lucius was anxious to return the Fort, to return to Ignis.  Aurelius was taking forever to gather his things.  “Daylight is wasting.  Are you ready yet?”

  
“Calm yourself, Lucius.  I need to make sure I have everything.  It’s not as if I can borrow from someone else.  Whose clothes would fit me?”  A valid point.  Aurelius of Phoenix was a very large man.  The only other legionary that could lend him a change of clothing was Lanius and the legate was not the kind of man to share. “I know you just want to get back to fuck your wife, but you’ll just have to be patient.”  _You have no idea._

Lucius ignored his comrade’s lewd comment and reasoned, “The trip back to Fortification Hill is against the current, so it will take considerably longer.  Also, I need to make sure all the arrangements are in order for tonight.” He rolled his eyes at the centurion’s vanity as Aurelius tried to stuff another pair of sandals into an already overflowing duffle bag.  Lucius grabbed the shoes from him and threw them across the room where they landed with a clatter. The large man scowled and Lucius wrapped a reassuring arm around his shoulders.  “Don’t worry, Aurelius, you shall be the prettiest one in attendance.”

“You filthy degenerate,” Aurelius guffawed.

**********

A dozen mutfruit pies and many new friends later, Ignis headed back to her living space with the early afternoon sun beating down on her.  The women in the kitchen were boiling water for her bath and it would be delivered soon.  She had just enough time to practice her combat moves.  She pushed herself harder than she had yesterday, focusing on achieving perfect form, and excited to show Lucius how she had improved in such a short time.   With lungs burning from exertion, she finished the drills and set about hanging up a sheet as her husband had asked her to.  No sooner than that was done, the slaves arrived with her bath.  After everything was in place, Ignis held out a basket of fresh fruit and invited them all to take a piece, which they did gratefully then left her to bathe in quiet.

Ignis undressed. Her rags we clean.  The week was over.  She took a deep breath and stepped into the tub.  She sank into the hot water and consciously willed her body to relax as she massaged her aching muscles, not use to the demands she had made of them the past two days.  She washed her hair and body then leaned back closing her eyes allowing the soothing heat to minister to her nerves.  Ignis heard the tent flap open.  _Was Six back?_ The stupid partition was blocking her view.  Her pulse began to race.  Even with all her practice, she was at an extreme disadvantage and could not fight him off.  The thud of boots approached.  _I’ll go down swinging, you bastard._

“Ignis?” Lucius’ deep voice resonated through her, instantly alleviating her fear.  She exhaled.

“I’m here, maritus.” 

He remained behind the sheet, respecting her privacy even though it was the last thing she needed right now.  She wanted to see him.  “I wanted to let you know that I have returned from Cottonwood Cove.  I need to make sure everything is in set for tonight and shower, then I’ll come back for you.”

“Of course.” She heard him make his way the doorway and before she could weigh the wisdom of the idea, she called out, “My lord?”

His footsteps halted. “Do you need something, marita?”

Ignis steadied her voice. “Will you scrub my back for me please?”

There was a considerably long pause as she waited for his answer.  “Certainly.”  She drew her knees to her chest and leaned forward as he poked his head shyly around the curtain.  “Salve.”

The juxtaposition of scary, cantankerous warrior and gentle, awkward giant was utterly amusing to Ignis.  She chortled and replied, “Salve.”

Ignis handed him the cloth and soap and he knelt behind her.  “Are you well?” Lucius asked as he began to wash her.  “Did you encounter any problems in my absence?”

“I’m okay, my lord.  No trouble.”  She looked over her shoulder at him.  “How was your trip?”

“Fine, thank you.”  His gaze swept her face fondly.

“I missed you,” they said in unison, then erupted into nervous laughter.  He finished and handed her the washcloth as he stood, then leaned forward to kiss the top of her head.

“I’ll return shortly.” 

She smiled at him and nodded.  “I’ll be here.”

 **********

To Lucius’ relief, all preparations that had been made in his absence exceeded his expectations.  A long table was set up in the middle of the camp spread with linens of red and gold and torches had been placed all around.  On the way to the barracks, he passed the cookery where the evening’s meal filled the air with spice, making his stomach growl.  After showering quickly in the tepid water, he dressed in his ceremonial uniform and returned to retrieve Ignis.

“Marita, are you ready yet?” he called out.  Her silhouette was visible through the cloth in the corner.

“Almost.  Just another minute or two.  This isn’t,” she made a strangled noise, “working the way I want it to.”

“Do you need help?”

“No, no.  I can do this.  After a lifetime of buttons and zippers, I just need to get used to all the belts and tying.”  He prickled at the reminder that she had been taken from all she knew, but he knew it hadn’t been meant offensively.  “I think I got it.”

She stepped out from behind the curtain, looking uncharacteristically self-conscious although he couldn’t fathom why.  She looked like an empress as she stood there, clothed in deep red fabric with gold embroidery that shimmered when it caught the light.  The gown draped around her neck and shoulders modestly and was belted around the waist, accentuating the roundness of her stomach and hips.  _Aurelius will be disappointed to be second place._   He was formulating the words to tell her how incredible she looked when Ignis burst into laughter.  “Why are you wearing a dress?”

Lucius scowled at her and puffed out his chest.  “It is not a dress!” He snarled, defensive.   He calmed himself and explained, “This is a toga, the traditional apparel of Roman men.  It is worn on special occasions, such as tonight.”

“Oh, stop your frowning.  You’re still handsome.” She rebuked cheerfully and lightly touched his arm as she passed him on her way out of the tent.  She poked her head back in briefly and smiled coyly.  “Even in a dress.”  She let the tent close with a giggle.  He couldn’t help but smile at her vivaciousness.

 Ignis followed him with a regal grace and he watched the reactions of the legionaries as they walked by.  They stood at attention and saluted him, but their eyes were on her and he couldn’t blame them.  She was gorgeous.  And determined.  And caring, affectionate, brave.  They came to a split in the road, and Lucius stopped.  His emotions in turmoil as he thought.

“My lord,” she whispered, “are you okay?”

“Just thinking.” She stood there quietly, while he contemplated.  Then without notice he started walking briskly down the path on the right.  He noted her hesitation when she realized it was not the route to the feast, but said nothing and trailed behind him.  He sensed her apprehension as the neared the pens full of captures and he signaled to one of the slave masters who came running immediately.

“Yes, sir?” the legionary asked.

Lucius looked at the soldier pointedly. “I want her collar removed.” Then he turned to Ignis, his blue eyes meeting her hazel ones, and said, “Permanently.”  He watched as her eyes grew wide in surprise, but she remained silent.

“Of course.”  The slave master complied and with a jingle of keys, a click of a lock, and an audible sigh from Ignis, the collar was off and the legionary retreated.   She waited until the soldier was out of earshot.

“Thank you, my lord,” she breathed.  “I don’t, I just… thank you.”  Lucius smiled down at her and offered his arm.  She looked at him in confusion.  “What about walking behind you?”

He shook his head as he picked up her hand and tucked it into his elbow.  “You belong next to me.” 

As they approached Caesar’s throne, which had been brought down for the occasion, Lucius noted the dictator’s eyebrow raised with curiosity.  They knelt before him.  “Lucius, Ignis.”

“Lord Caesar”, they replied together with bowed heads.

“Rise.”  Caesar squinted his eyes and pursed his lips at Lucius before addressing his wife.  “Lady Ignis, you seem to be underdressed for the occasion.  Have you misplaced your necklace?”  Lucius interjected to explain, but Caesar raised a hand to silence him. 

“Lord, my husband had my collar removed, if that’s what you mean.”  Lucius could detect the fear in her voice.  Maybe removing her collar so soon had not been a wise decision.

He sneered at her.  “Now why would he do something like that?”  Caesar raised his hand again preemptively, casting a warning look at Lucius.  When Ignis didn’t answer right away, he made his irritation known. “I’m growing impatient for your response, woman.”  Subtle anger flashed in her eyes.

Ignis looked directly at the dictator and spoke clearly. “He had it removed because he knows I will not try to run away, my lord.”

“He’s managed to break you so completely in a matter of days?” he inquired.  “Quite impressive.”

“I’m not broken” she replied, “I just know how to adapt well, Lord Caesar.”

“It would seem that was true.”  Caesar still looked unamused.  “I’d prefer you broken, in all honesty.”  He sighed heavily. “But so long as you don’t cause trouble and provide your husband with children, he can do as he sees fit.  Go.” 

 **********

True to Lucius’ word, all the legionaries present wore togas and sandals that laced up their calves.  He smirk at her as if to gloat and she rolled her eyes in response. Caesar sat at the head of the table, with Lucius to his left and the Legate Lanius to his right. Next to Lanius, sat Vulpes Inculta and his wife.  She was quite beautiful and clearly tribal, with long black hair and bright green eyes.  Ignis could see bruises in various stages of healing that bloomed in shades of purple and yellow on her light brown skin.  Ignis gave her a small, friendly smile and the young woman quickly dropped her eyes.  Ignis sat between her husband and a legionary that Lucius had introduced as Aurelius.  She had grown used to the stares from the other men in the camp, but something about the way the centurion looked at her made her hair stand on end.  The other praetorians were next, some of whom she recognized from her first night at the Fort.  A few had wives with them.  They say quietly, looking at their folded hands until their husbands required something.  Further down the table were other centurions, but Lucius hadn’t told her who they were.

Caesar’s voice drew her back from her people watching.  “Where’s your wife tonight, Lanius?  You bloody her up too much again?” 

The legate nodded.  “If she would just learn to listen, my life and hers would be so much easier.  She acts as if I damaged her ears when I blinded her.”  Ignis grabbed Lucius’ toga under the table with a shaking hand.  He patted it with his own massive paw to comfort her.

The meal was served and the men took turns exchanging stories.  The women sat quietly, pretending to not listen, but Ignis couldn’t help being drawn in when it was the legate’s turn.

Lanius’ voice boomed from behind his mask as he recounted the recent conquest of a local tribe.  Vulpes seemed rather disinterested as if he had already heard the tale.  The other men listened politely, but Ignis was on the edge of her seat.  It was horrible to hear about the enslavement of more innocent wasteland folks, but she loved a good story and the legate had an almost poetic manner of speech. 

“I was positioned in the center, with a centuria before me and another behind awaiting for the trumpet to sound and begin the attack.  I had been eating gecko jerky all day and something didn’t seem quite right about it, but it was the only rations we had left.  Suddenly, I broke wind with such force, the legionaries in front of me launched the offensive, thinking it had been the trumpet.  I turned to tell the unit behind me to attack as well, but found them all passed out from the stench.”

Ignis snorted loudly and all heads at the table turned to look at her.  She quickly clasped her hands over her nose and mouth and looked and Lucius apologetically.  She could tell he was disappointed in her.  Dead silence filled the air with the exception of the torches crackling.  Suddenly Lanius started laughing, the acoustics of his metal mask amplifying the sound.  Ignis felt Lucius’ eyes burning into her as her shoulders shook silently.  She tried with everything she had but couldn’t contain her laughter any longer and cackled boisterously.  Lucius applied gentle pressure to her knee and she composed herself.  The legate also regained control and concluded his story.

“It turns out, it wasn’t gecko after all.  The provisioner we bought it from was a degenerate charlatan and had used ghouls to make jerky.”  Ignis’ stomach lurched.  “I hunted him down though and brought him to Aurelius.”

“He made very good jerky.” Aurelius laughed.  It took Ignis a moment to realize what the centurion meant and she tried to subtly scoot her chair closer to Lucius.

“Enough!” Caesar yelled and the men silenced.  “You two are disgusting fucks, you know that?” Then he began to drone on about the glory of the Legion and the rebuilding of civilization.  Meanwhile, the kitchen workers returned and cleared the plates and then brought dessert.  Ignis smiled at the now familiar faces as they passed. Caesar examined the slice of pie that was set in front of him and grabbed a young woman by the arm.  "What the fuck is this?”

The girl was clearly terrified. “I believe it’s called desert, my lord.”

“Desert?” his tone was brutally condescending.  “We live in a fucking desert.  Does this look like a desert to you?” He held the plate close to her face.

“N-n-no, my lord.” She looked toward Ignis, her eyes pleading for help, and Caesar followed her gaze. “What is this?” he demanded.

“It’s mutfruit pie, Lord Caesar,” she explained, “ _Dessert._ ”

His eyes narrowed on her as he shoved the slave away and brought the pie to his nose. “You have something to do with this?”

“Yes, my lord.  I taught the kitchen girls how to make it today.”

Lucius spoke up in defense of his wife.  “Ignis is a very good cook, Lord.  I am confident it will meet your approval.”

Caesar took a small bite.  “Not bad.”

“Thank you, Lord Caesar.”

“I didn’t say it was good.  I just said it wasn’t bad.”

Ignis watched Lucius as he took his first bite and his eyes grew wide.  His expression softened and he nodded in approval.  He leaned close to her a whispered, “Well done, marita.”  She smiled to herself.  The other legionaries dug in, all clearly pleasantly surprised by the addition to the menu.

After finishing his pie, Caesar pushed his plate away and spoke again.  "So, tell me Lucius, is your wife's monthly bleeding done?"  Silence fell over the crowd.

Lucius coughed and looked at Ignis questioningly and tipped his head in Caesar's direction, allowing her to answer directly.  Her cheeks burned. "Yes, my lord, it ended today."

"Wonderful.  Then I will be seeing you tomorrow."  He smiled broadly and waggled his eyebrows.  

The men at the table sniggered, clearly aware of the arrangement, but Ignis would not be thrown off balance.  "My husband and I look forward to your visit."  She smiled sweetly at him.  She thought she could hear a low rumble of laughter under Lanius’ mask.

 **********

When the festivities concluded and they were excused, they began the walk back to their tent.  The evening sky was clear and warm breeze blew, carrying the scent of wood smoke and desert sage.  Lucius looked around to make sure they were alone and then took her hand in his as they walked, slowing their pace.  “I didn’t have the chance to tell you before, but you look really beautiful tonight.”

“Thank you, my lord,” she smiled at him shyly.  “I’m sorry if I embarrassed you at the feast.  I tried my hardest.  I really did.”

“I know, Ignis.” He squeezed her hand.  “You are just so very different from the Legion expects from its women.  I worry that your sharp wit and untamed tongue will get you in a situation where I will not be able to help you.  However, I thought you exhibited a lot of dignity this evening.  I wasn’t embarrassed at all.”  This time she squeezed his hand.

“Can I ask you something?” He glanced at her timidly.  “I promise it’s not anything too personal.  At least, I don’t think it is.”  They approached a large boulder and Lucius steered her to it and sat down, pulling her into his lap.

“What would you like to know?” he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Ignis hesitated, her pursed lips askew, “Why did you take my collar off?  And why did you have me walk next to you?  I thought that was a big ‘no-no.”

It wasn’t personal, but it was a complicated question.  Lucius took a deep breath.  “The day we met, I initially let you believe you were a common slave, remember?” She nodded. “That was to establish dominance and to –,“ Lucius couldn’t say the words.

“Break me?”

“Yes,” he sighed. “All those rules, the collar, beatings, intimidation… they are meant to crush the spirit and produce an obedient, subservient husk.” He met her eyes then. “It’s a dangerous game to play, but I don’t want to do that to you.  With that being said, I had your collar removed and had you walk alongside of me to show Caesar and everyone else that I see you not as a slave, but as my wife.  I know that to you, the differences are negligible, but it changes the Legion’s perception of you.”  She looked away from him and out into the star filled night sky.

“I see,” she said after a while, then looked at him. “Thank you for being honest with me.”  He nodded slightly.  “I’m really tired.  Let’s just get home.”  _Home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is already half written! Hang in there!


	14. Unity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright all you thirsty bitches, grab something cold to drink 'cause it's about to get hot in here.
> 
> This chapter is 2654 words long and it's almost all smut so... enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when you haphazardly stumble upon a beautiful metaphor and get all goosebumpy and giggly and want to scream at it's absolute fucking magnificence. Holy shit, my heart right now.
> 
> Also...We ask questions because consent is sexy.
> 
> You'll notice the POV changes are a little more subtle as I didn't want to use page breaks and distract from all the steamy goodness.

Lucius lit a single lantern while Ignis changed her clothes.  He brought it over to the nightstand and dimmed it so it wasn’t glaring, but it was bright enough to guide her safely.  He undressed and settled onto his back and rested his head in his interwoven fingers.  Ignis approached, the warm glow of the flickering light washing over her porcelain skin.  She smiled shyly at him as she climbed into bed and immediately curled into his side with her head resting on his shoulder.  Lucius was stupefied by her lack of hesitation, but unlaced his hands and brought an arm down to cradle her close to him.  They lay there together for a while, staring at the canvas in awkward silence, both weighed down by what the next day would bring and neither of them sure on what could be said.  Lucius didn’t find it too astonishing when Ignis spoke up. 

"So,” she began.  “Tomorrow, huh?"  Lucius merely grunted in acknowledgement.  She sighed heavily and continued, "I don't want our first time... _you know_...to be in front of Caesar."

Lucius remained staring at the canopy with a furrowed brow and tightly drawn mouth. It was an uncomfortable scenario, indeed.  "There is nothing that can be done about it."  Pregnant silence filled the space between them again.

"Yes, there is."  Her voice was barely above a whisper as she laid her hand on his bare chest.  He looked at her.  She was clearly nervous, with trembling lips and wide eyes that searched his. It took him a moment to register her meaning.

 "Are you saying - ," Biting her bottom lip, she nodded her head vigorously and Lucius' question was lost as her mouth crashed onto his.  He groaned in surprise but returned in kind, sweeping his tongue over her lips which she parted instantly, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Gripping her waist, he rolled them together so she was pinned on her back by his weight.  His hand traveled slowly up her side, over her ribs, brushing over her breast, and came to rest against her neck.  Lucius drew his lips over her chin, her jaw, her throat scarcely daring to believe that this was happening. "Are you sure?"  She nodded again.  He moved back a bit so he could meet her gaze. "Say it."

She looked into his eyes fully and brought her hand around his neck, running her fingers through his dark, wavy hair.  "Yes, I'm sure."  He lowered his mouth to rejoin hers.  The kiss was softer, but still full of their mutual hunger. She arched her lower back and pressed herself into his growing erection and he stifled a moan.  Her responsiveness amazed and thrilled him.

"Not yet, amica mea," he murmured against her skin. "I fully intend on taking my time with you."  He felt a shiver ripple through her, and continued, "but first, let us be rid of this."  He gently tugged at the hem of her sleepwear then sat up to allow her to do the same.  She pulled the garment over her head with a fluid motion and let it fall to the floor then laid back against the pillows while his eyes drank her in greedily.  "Gods, Ignis.  You are breathtaking."  A blush crept across her cheekbones.

Lucius laid back down next to her, with his head propped up on one hand and with his free one traced the outlines of her body, relishing in the silken touch under his fingertips.  He watched her eyelids flutter as he cupped her small breast carefully and brushed his thumb over a pink nipple.  He rolled the stiffening bud between his thumb and forefinger, eliciting a whimper from her kiss-swollen lips.  The sound was so intoxicating that he feared it would have been forbidden too if it fell on the wrong ears.  He repeated the action and her eyes flashed with need as she rubbed her thighs together.  There was the fire he adored.

Lucius slid his hand down over her stomach to the thatch of dark curls below to find her legs clamped like a vice.  "Open for me, carrisima."  Ignis parted her thighs, but only slightly.  He laughed inwardly as he enjoyed a challenge. With his hand resting on her apex, he lowered his mouth to her other breast and swirled his tongue around, drawing the rosy nipple to a peak.  

She relaxed her legs with a shuttering breath and arched into his touch.  "Please, husband," she begged breathlessly.

"I told you I would take care of you, marita,” Lucius muttered against her. “Be patient."  Ignis whined.  He slid a finger down, finding her drenched with arousal and sucked in a breath.  He ached to be buried in her, but he wanted to please her first.  He slid his finger back up, parting her labia gently.  Reaching the top, he traced a lazy circle around the sensitive pearl of flesh there, then brushed across it, making her whimper again.  The noises she made were like a drug and he was eager to pull more from her.  His finger moved back down and dipped slightly into her opening. Her hand flew to his shoulder keeping him in place as she rocked into his hand.  "What is it you want?"  He had never been with a woman who had wanted for anything except for it to be over.  She blushed and shook her head. "Tell me, wife.  Just ask and I'll do it."  She shook her head again, clearly embarrassed to verbalize her desires.  "This?" he asked, sliding the digit into her tight warmth just a little more.

She gasped, "Yes."  The pressure remained on his arm so he pushed deeper, her thighs parting further and hips rolling up to grant him access.  Lucius watched her with absolute fascination.  She was turned towards him, eyes closed tightly, quivering lip caught between her teeth. He leaned forward to kiss her throat as he began to withdraw his finger, then slid it back, this time to the knuckle.  She moaned loudly and Lucius continued his ministrations, completely lost in the way she moved and sounded as he touched her.  He needed more.  He broke away, noticing the purple markings he'd left on her.  His lips made their way down her body to her breasts, then to her navel where he noticed faint silver lines.  He smiled against them thinking about her belly round with his child. He moved lower.  "W-what are you doing?"

"Don't you like being kissed here?" He emphasized his question by flicking his thumb over her clitoris.

Her breath hitched.  "I d-don’t know.  I’ve never…"

"Let me,” he interrupted.  “Please, Ignis.  I want to."  She hesitated for a moment then nodded her permission and he slid between her legs, draping them over his shoulders.  The tension had returned so he laid his head against her inner thigh, like she had done to him the day they met, looked at her playfully, and whispered, "Relax."

"Oh, you!" She giggled and tried to squirm away, but Lucius caught her hips and pulled her back towards him.  Her laughter halted abruptly and she froze when his lips brushed against her folds.

"I have thought about this all week," he purred into her as his thumbs gently spread her open.  "Thought about how you would feel, how you would taste."  He licked her dripping entrance, and she cried out while threading her fingers through his hair.  He began to lap at her, with long, cautious strokes, experimenting to find what brought her the most pleasure. He settled over the little bundle of nerves and sucked gently, he felt his scalp sting as she tightened her hand into a fist in his hair.  He stayed there, alternating between suckling, swirling, and flicking over the sensitive flesh.  Her hips rocked rhythmically and her legs shook as she neared her peak.  He pressed his thumb into her wet center and she instantly came apart with a high pitched wail, her hands flying up to grip the headboard, back arching deeply pressing herself harder against his mouth.  It was the most exquisite sight he had ever beheld.  He stayed there, softly pressing his lips to her womanhood until her body stop shuddering, then crawled back up the bed to find her glossy eyed and panting heavily. 

 

Ignis had never experienced such intense pleasure in her entire life.  When Lucius was within reach, she grabbed his face and pulled his mouth to hers.  The taste of herself on his lips drove her wild and she pushed him onto his back, grinning seductively.  "Your turn."  She took a minute to appreciate his masculine beauty.  His deep blue eyes that studied her with fascination, his strong jaw camouflaged by his facial hair, every muscle carved to perfection from a lifetime of training and combat.  His heavy cock was semi-hard and lay against his abdomen, the head just peeking from beneath the foreskin and weeping.  "I think you're breathtaking, too," Ignis murmured, running a fingertip over the thick blue vein that ran along the underside of his length, causing him to twitch and inhale sharply.  She settled comfortably on her knees next to his hip and leaned over, peppering almost imperceptibly soft kisses over the wrinkled skin of his scrotum and up his member until she reached the head.  She pulled his foreskin back slightly and licked away the droplet of pre-come.  She stroked him lazily a few times before wrapping her lips around him and taking him deeply.

"Fuck," he whimpered as he lifted his head to get a better view.

She pulled her mouth off of him and with a smirk, mockingly reproached him, "Watch your language."  His head fell back onto the pillow with a laugh and Ignis resumed her sweet torture.  Ignis relished the way he grew harder in her mouth as she swirled, and sucked, and teased.  Knowing she was the cause drove her forward with abandon.  She willed herself to relax and then took him deeply again, this time into her throat where she remained as her tongue tracing around the base of him.

“Amica, I need to be in you.” Lucius’ voice was hoarse and filled with desire.  “Please, deliciae.”

Ignis slid her lips from him slowly and moved up to straddle him. She leaned forward as she reached behind her to guide him in and he caught a nipple in his mouth, sucking roughly.  She gasped and fell forward, smashing his face with her sternum.  “Oh gosh, I’m sorry!” she giggled, struggling to right herself.  “I don’t think I’m coordinated enough for this.”

Lucius smiled at her lovingly and teased, “It will be quite interesting to explain how I broke my nose.”  She shoved his shoulder playfully as his hand snaked between her legs and took hold of himself.  “Here.”

Ignis sighed as he rubbed himself along her sex, then held his cock still at her opening, waiting for her.  With hands planted against his chest, she slowly lowered herself onto him, closing her eyes and reveling in the sensation as she stretched around his girth.  She opened them when he hilted inside her, to see Lucius’ eyes roll back as a litany of unfamiliar Latin spilled from his lips.  He opened his eyes to see her staring at him.  “Are you alright?”

“Oh hell yes,” she breathed.  “You?”

He chuckled at her response, running his hands up her smooth thighs coming to rest on her hips.  “I do not think I have ever been more so.”

Ignis started to move then, locking eyes with the gorgeous man beneath her and she rocked her hips, feeling him brush against her cervix as he filled her.  Lucius’ fingertips dug into her flesh and it only served to fuel her desire.  She leaned forward and kissed his throat and chin before capturing his lips and entwining their tongues heatedly.  His hands traced up her spine, pulling her closer and he thrust his hips slowly almost withdrawing completely from her before he would sink back in.  Ignis felt a burning ache building within her once more and began grinding herself against him.

“Are you getting close again, marita?” Ignis nodded furiously. “As am I,” he whispered against her ear.  “Can I finish in you, my love?”  The thought of him coming inside her, filling her with his seed sent her over the edge and she arched back as her orgasm exploded through her before collapsing onto his chest.  He continued to pump into her slowly as she rode out the aftershocks with his hands resting on her thighs.

“Oh my god, Lucius,” she panted with her lips pressed to his shoulder.  Ignis instantly realized her mistake.  “I-I’m sorry, my lord.”

He was quiet for a few seconds, before speaking. “Say it again.”  His voice was low and dark and it frightened Ignis.

“I’m sorry.”

“No,” he ground out, “my name.” His grip tightened on her thighs.  “Say my name again.”

She brought her hand to the side of his face and traced his jaw.  “Lucius.”

With a primal growl, he flipped them over, remaining fully seated in her.  He hovered over her and began to thrust again with a deliberate snap of his hips.  Ignis’ initial surprise at his change in demeanor wore off quickly and she wrapped her legs around his waist to take him deeper, eliciting another slew of Latin curses. He quickened his pace, slamming into her.  She winced at the twinge of pain deep inside her. It hurt, but it was delicious. 

"Did I hurt you?" Lucius asked, stopping.

Ignis didn't answer. She pressed her heels into his back and looked up at him with lustful eyes.  "Just fuck me."  He kissed her roughly and did as she commanded, taking her hard and fast.  She called his name between heavy breaths and whimpers of pleasure and when she felt the head of his cock begin to swell as he neared his climax, she looked at him and smiled.  She wanted this, she wanted all of him.  She lifted her mouth to his and swept her tongue across his lips.  "Let me feel you come."  His eyes locked on hers and with an animalistic growl, he spilled into her, while she clung to his shoulders and kissed his collarbone. 

As the last of waves of his pleasure washed over him, he lowered himself to his elbows and rested his forehead against hers before finding her lips with his. He kissed her forehead and started to withdraw, but she clutched him to her body. "Just one more minute."  Lucius conceded and ran his fingers through her hair as she pressed feather light kisses to his face.

When Ignis finally released him, he cleaned her gently then pulled her close with her back pressed against his chest and wrapped his strong arms around her as he nuzzled her neck, his coarse facial hair tickling her.

He still hadn't said anything to her, but knowing that he wasn't one for a lot of conversation, thought nothing of it.

"Bonam noctem, maritus,” she said, reaching behind her to hug his head awkwardly before letting go and getting into a comfortable position.

“Bonam noctem.”

 

Lucius’ mind was in a whirlwind as he lay there, holding his bride tightly.  He felt her body grow heavy and her breathing fall into a slow, steady rhythm as she fell asleep quickly in his embrace.  She was so trusting of him, giving herself without reservation and accepting him completely in return. She knew what he was and the kinds of things he had done in his life, but somehow she was able to see the man behind the legionary, behind the Praetorian. Somehow she breathed life into that man and made him more than a figment of Lucius’ imagination.  It was a gift, unknowingly given, but still, he cherished it.

“Te amo, Ignis,” he murmured into her hair.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is. They did it. 
> 
> I really love these characters and I wanted to give them something sweet and fun. There's a little bit of shyness of new lovers, but there's also a lot of familiarity and comfort between them already. I sincerely hope you liked it and was worth reading the previous thirteen chapters.
> 
> I REALLY would love your feedback - kudos, comments, criticism... PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Lucius threw out a little new Latin for y'all  
> *amica mea: my love  
> *carrisima: dearest  
> *deliciae: sweetheart, delight  
> *te amo: I love you (SQUEAL!!!!)  
> 'Cause he's just head over heels for our girl.


	15. Display

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, a lover's quarrel, a visit from a certain Imperator, and oh, look! More smut.
> 
> Just to be safe, I'm going to emphasize that this chapter contains, what I think falls under, DUBIOUS CONSENT.

 

 Ignis stirred as she felt something hard along the cleft of her buttocks.  Sleepily, she stretched and pressed herself back against it causing the man behind her to groan and pull her hips closer.

“Good morning, temptress,” he said hoarsely, his voice rough from disuse.

She feigned innocence.  “Temptress?  Me?” She ground against him again, casting a mischievous glance over her bare shoulder.  “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Let me show you what I’m talking about.”  Lucius whispered as he took her hand and wrapped it around his growing erection, pumping himself into her fist with painful slowness.  Ignis felt warmth flood through her as he grew harder in her grip.

“Quite the affliction, my lord,” Ignis nodded solemnly, “Is there anything I can do to help?"

"There is, in fact." He removed his hand from hers and slipped it between her thighs.  Ignis parted willingly, eager to feel his touch again.  He hummed approvingly as fingers slid over her slick folds. "You are so wet, amica. So tight." A single finger slipped into her and she gasped, then moaned when it was quickly followed by a second, but she yearned to be filled with something more substantial. 

She pouted. "Don't tease me."  He withdrew his touch and pulled her leg back, draping it over his own.  He aligned himself with her opening and pushed in slowly from behind.

"Touch yourself, Ignis," he commanded gently as he lazily thrust and nibbled on her shoulder and the slender column of her neck.  His hand left her thigh and trailed up and resting on her abdomen and she reflexively sucked in as memories of Everett came to the forefront.

"What are you doing, my love?"

“I'm just... it's a habit,” she said softly, shaking her head.  “My body isn't what is used to be before children."  Her late husband was the last thing she wanted to think of right now.  Lucius’ voice brought her back to the present.

 

"You are a goddess and I worship you,” Lucius whispered into her ear, before tracing the arc of cartilage with the tip of his tongue.

"I'm driving you to heresy."

"Among other things,” he chuckled. "Touch yourself," he reiterated, his voice low and sensual.

Her fingers slid down over her body, over his own hand that held her against him with loving firmness, to where they were joined.  She brushed across her clit and whined, the sinfulness of the act as thrilling as the sensation itself.  She teased the bundle of nerves, causing her walls to tighten around him instinctively.  His breath hitched in her ear and he increased his pace. In a sudden streak of boldness, she moved her hand a little lower and felt herself stretched around his thickness, both of them slick.  She marveled at how her body accommodated him and at how hard he became to fill her so perfectly.

"Ignis. Oh gods,” he gasped, “You are... something else, marita mea.”  She smiled as she looked back at him, his hooded eyes locked on hers, “Do you like the way we feel together?”

"Yes," she answered breathlessly as she returned to rubbing the sensitive bud of flesh, harder and faster this time, feeling her orgasm building quickly.  "I love the way you feel in me, Lucius."

Lucius grunted loudly as he came suddenly and forcefully at her words. The warmth that spread within as he filled her with his seed and the twitching of his cock brought her to her own finish and she convulsed around him with a spent cry.  They stayed together, unmoving with the exception of exchanging light touches and kisses until their hearts stopped pounding and they caught their breath.  Then he slid from her and she whined at the loss of his intimate proximity.  They cleaned up quickly and Lucius pulled on his tunic and went to his desk.

He stood there, gathering papers, presumably to bring with him when he reported for his shift.  Ignis admired him as she dressed, taking in his powerful form and handsome features.  _Yep, definitely falling for him._ She smiled to herself as she was putting on her sandals.  "I have to go down to the storehouse again this morning.  Is there anything you'd like me to get in particular or something you'd like me make?"  He didn't answer, deep in concentration.  "Lucius," she said loudly to get his attention.  It worked, but not in the way she had anticipated.  His eyes were dark and his jaw set as he looked up from his work.  Ignis was puzzled and then it clicked.  “Oh ho ho!” she exclaimed, threading her fingers through her hair and leaning back as she laughed. “I see how it is now." She glared at him.  "I’m only allowed to call you by your name if you’re balls deep in me."  Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

“Ignis…” Lucius warned although his eyes had gone back to the pile of documents.

“No," she interjected sharply, her heart aching with his sudden callousness.  "This is bullshit." She stormed over to the front of his desk and crossed her arms, a sandal still in hand.  "You took my collar off. You said you viewed me as your wife and not a slave."  He looked up at her then and she continued, caught up in the whirlwind of her fury.  "A wife calls her husband by his name.  You need to make up your mind and figure out what the hell it is that you want, so I can know if I should call you _maritus_ or _dominus._ " she hissed in emphasis as she strode toward the exit, still only wearing one shoe.

“Get back here," Lucius commanded, finally finding his voice.

She lifted her chin and scrunched up her face as if she was considering it, they shot him a pointed look. “No.”

“Ignis, now!" He yelled, but it was futile.  She cast him a final look of defiance and left, letting the canvas drop hoping the sound would mask the sob that she failed to choke back.

**********

“Gods be damned,” Lucius muttered to himself.  After all the progress that had been made, after last night, he felt as if he was back where he started with her.  He sat down in his chair and buried his face in his hands.  _Infuriating woman._   Lucius inhaled deeply and caught the scent of her, still lingering on his fingers, and groaned.  Thoughts of the previous seven days filled his head.  He dragged his hands down his face in exasperation.  He did want her to be his wife in every sense of the word.  He didn’t want to go back to tense exchanges and shy touches and he certainly didn’t want a servant who laid still for him and obediently allowed him to copulate with her.  Lucius put on his armor and resumed his seat, making the decision to work while he waited for her to return. 

“Why aren’t you with Caesar?” Ignis questioned surprisingly when she walked back into the tent and hour later and saw him at his desk.

“There are other praetorians with him for now.  I need to resolve this situation with you.” She opened her mouth to speak but he raised a finger to his lips.  “Quietly.”

“Well, I don’t want to talk to you.” She walked over to the table and deposited the armful of produce and canned goods she had picked up, having left her basket in her haste.  “I have things to do before I’m put on exhibit and fucked like a whore for your precious Imperator’s entertainment.”

He sighed and walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. “Enough,” he said gently.  She tried to wrench herself away from his touch, but he held fast.  “Enough.  You are right.” She stopped moving then and looked at him.  “There is no reason that you should not call me by my name when we are alone together.  I would like that very much, actually.”

“Really?”  Lucius nodded as he pulled and chair out from the table and sat.  He patted his lap and she didn’t hesitate even slightly before perching herself on his muscular thigh.

“Ignis, I need you to try to understand that I’m going against everything I’ve been taught, accepted, and lived for almost my whole life. I need you to be patient with me.”  She raised a cynical eyebrow at him. “I know, I know, I know. I shouldn’t even say that to you. It sounds somewhat ridiculous.”  Her contemptuous glare intensified.  “Alright, completely ridiculous,” he conceded.

She sat quietly thinking for a minute and her expression softened.  “I get it.  Sort of, I guess.  The Legion has told you, all of you, that women are objects and not people.” Ignis looked at him.  “You know, I saw Vulpes’ wife last night, saw all the bruises on her, saw the other wives, how sad and scared they were.  I heard Lanius talking about beating and blinding his wife.”  She paused, her breath shuttering before she continued, “And I was so thankful.  God help me, but I was thankful.  Because out of all the men that could have bought me, I ended up with you.”  She laid her head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.  “So if anything, I should commend you for the way you’ve treated me.”

Lucius was flabbergasted, “How are you so good, Ignis?”  She shrugged in his embrace but said nothing.  He held her for a while, enjoying the way her body relaxed into his.  “You remind me of my mother.”

She lifted her head and smirked.  “That is one of the top ten things you should never say to your wife.”

He laughed receptively.  “I meant it as compliment,’ he assured her.  “She was strong and compassionate, just as you are.”

“Oh.” A blush crept across her cheeks.  “Thank you.” 

He smiled at her and bounced his knee playfully.  “I need to report now.”  Ignis stood up and smoothed down her dress before walking him to the doorway.

“Will you talk to Caesar about tonight?” she asked hesitantly.  “Tell him that we…”

“Did it like mole rats?” he winked at her.

“Lucius!” She punched him playfully in the shoulder and winced as her fist collided with his armor.

Lucius straightened his face into an austere expression.  “I warned you about attacking legionaries.  You must now face the consequences.”  She paled visibly while he spoke and then he grinned wickedly as he reached forward and pulled her against him with one hand and tickled her with the other.  She shrieked and wriggled in his grasp until he finally relented, satisfied with her punishment.  She was smiling as she pushed back her disheveled hair, her eyes crinkling, her cheeks dimpled.  Lucius cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately.  “I adore you, you know.”  She kissed him again.

“Yeah, I know.”

He bid her goodbye with another kiss then hurried to his lord’s side, his mind reeling with the events of the morning and the predicament of this evening.

“Lucius, you’re very late today,” Caesar remarked dryly as Lucius took his position next to the throne and dismissed his subordinate.

“Yes, Lord Caesar.  I apologize.  I had a situation with my wife that needed my attention,” he explained.

“I hope she isn’t too bruised up.  I’d like her to looking somewhat presentable tonight when I come to,” he paused as he pondered his wording, “ensure the validity of your marriage.”

“Actually, my lord,” Lucius cleared his throat nervously, “last night we…” he trailed off, unsure of how to phrase it appropriately.

Caesar erupted in riotous laughter, cutting him off. “Is that so?”  Lucius nodded slightly. “Ah, well, unfortunately your history in dealing with women makes me suspect.  I really would love to be able to accept that on good faith, but I think in this case, seeing is believing.”  Lucius swallowed thickly and felt his hands clenched tightly into fists.  “I will come to your tent after the evening meal.”

“Yes, my lord.”

**********

The day passed with agonizing slowness for Ignis.  She was anxious to hear if Lucius had been successful in dissuading Caesar from coming tonight and terrified if he hadn’t been.  The prospect of having to sleep with Lucius with onlookers present made her skin crawl.  What she felt toward him, although she refuse to name it, was precious and she didn’t want it sullied.  Some things were, however, out of her control.  As dusk started to fall, she heard her husband’s now familiar gait and scurried to the entrance, pulling back the canvas as he arrived.  He kissed her forehead as he walked in and began to remove his armor.

“What did Caesar say?”

Lucius mimicked a high pitched tone, “Salve, maritus.  How was your day? I missed you so.”

Ignis sighed and smiled at his growing sense of humor.  “Salve, maritus.  How was your day?”  He looked at her expectantly and she chuckled.  “I missed you.”

He grinned back at her as he sat down on the bed to remove his boots.  “I missed you, too, carissima.”  Ignis knelt in front of Lucius and stared at him, awaiting the answer to her question.  He huffed in defeat.  “He is still coming tonight, after he eats.  I tried, Ignis.  I’m sorry.”

“You did what you could.  I’m not surprised by his answer,” she replied, lowering her head and trying to keep her voice even.  She didn’t want Lucius to know how much distress she was in.  “There’s some gecko kebabs on the table.”

“I don’t have much of an appetite right now, but thank you.” She could feel his eyes burning into her and she remained on the floor.  “Ignis, come here.”  She got to her feet as he was placing his ballistic fist on the trunk and then he opened his arms to her.  She fell into them and a stray tear rolled down her cheek. “Everything will be alright,” he consoled, wiping it away with his thumb.  She stayed curled up in his lap for some time, taking comfort from his warm presence.

Without an announcement of warning, the flap of the tent opened and Caesar filed in, followed by Lanius and four praetorians.  Lucius and Ignis slid off the edge of the bed and onto their knees immediately.  The ruler and his legate said nothing as they pulled the dining chairs to the center of the room and sat.

“Get up,” Caesar said finally.  He was completely pompous as he sat there, staring at the couple as they rose.

“My lord,” he paused briefly.  “Is it necessary to have Legate Lanius and my men present for this?”

Caesar’s irritation was apparent.  “As my second in command, your marriage and subsequent heirs will fall under his dominion in the event of my death, so yes, Lanius will stay.” He turned his attention to the guards surrounding him, “Wait outside.”  His attention returned to Lucius as he spoke again, “Ignis is looking rather…clothed.  Remedy that, won’t you, Lucius?”

Ignis found that her fear evaporated as she stepped in front of a dumbstruck Lucius, her inhibitions leaving alongside her dignity.  She looked up and her husband suggestively and whispered, “If the old man wants a show, let’s give him a show.”  Lucius’ eyes grew wide and he smiled in agreement as his hands went to her shoulders and began to untie her stolla and let it fall.  She took a deep, calming breath and nodded to him.  He grabbed her tunic and pulled it over her head in one smooth motion revealing her completely bare form underneath.

Caesar whistled low behind her.  Ignis saw Lucius’ jaw clench in response and shook her head inconspicuously to calm him.  Instead she reached for his tunic and gave it a tug.  He gripped the fabric and took it off swiftly, letting in land next to hers on the floor.  She reached between them and placed her hand over him, stroking slowly.  His eyes fluttered shut and he sighed heavily.  With eyes still closed, he reached out and caressed her breast and twisted her nipple ever so slightly, drawing a soft whimper from her parted lips.  He repeated the action, this time more aggressively and Ignis moaned loudly, feeling liquid heat pooling between her thighs.  His other hand moved down and she leaned into his touch as he probed her roughly. 

Lucius pulled his hand away, seemingly satisfied with her state of arousal.  “Go to the desk.”  His voice was dark and commanding and Ignis found instead of frightening her, it intensified her desire of him.  She complied silently as he followed her.  Ignis turned to face him and he closed the space between them, grinding his throbbing cock against her navel.  Lucius grabbed her by the waist and lifted her onto the desk, setting her down with a hard thump.  He pushed her back on the desk then dragged her to the edge then penetrated her quickly with one smooth motion, hitting her cervix.  She whimpered and tried to lift her head and shoulders, but he wrapped his strong fingers around her neck and forced her back down as he set a brutal pace and drove into her.  She struggled against his grip, but was only met with increased pressure on her neck.  She heard the tent flap open, but she couldn’t see who it was. Lucius glanced up at the intruder and scowled, but didn’t cease in his fierce incursion.

“What the fuck do you want?” Caesar demanded. “Can’t you see we’re in the middle of something here?”

“I - I’m sorry, Caesar,” Six’s voice sent a chill through Ignis and suddenly she wanted to cover herself, wanted to hide, but she was immobilized.  “I was told to report back to you as soon as I returned from New Vegas.”

“Fine, fine.  Did you find who we need?” he asked the courier.

“I did, my lord.”

“Good.” Caesar paused and snickered.  “I know, she’s quite the sight isn’t she?  Not so arrogant now that she’s stuffed with dick, is she?  Unfortunately, Lucius is a bit shy and doesn’t want a large audience. Get out.”  Ignis heard the flutter of the canvas again as Six departed.

Lucius withdrew from her quickly and she had to catch herself from falling off the desk. “Turn around,” he demanded. She obeyed and he bent her over the wooden surface and kicked her feet open.   He filled her suddenly, once again, and reinstituted his furious tempo of pounding into her.  Broken cries of pain and pleasure tumbled from her lips.  “Quiet,” he ground out.

Ignis looked over and noticed the rhythmic jerking motion of Caesar’s arm under his robes.  _Filthy degenerate._ Lucius grabbed hold of her shoulder and pulled her upright, holding her in place against him with one hand on her hip and the other between her breasts before assaulting her mouth with a savage kiss.  He pushed her back down until she was flush against the top of the desk. She watched the beads of sweat forming on Caesar’s forehead then met the dictator’s gaze and held it as her husband thrust quickly into her, biting her full lower lip lasciviously.  Caesar’s arm moved faster and Ignis could tell he was holding his breath as he neared release.  She moaned loudly, still maintaining eye contact and then winked and watched as Caesar gasped and his eyes rolled back.  She chuckled to herself in victory.

Lucius’ fingertips digging into her hips brought her thoughts back to her husband and she was sure she’d have bruises the next morning.  His pace was becoming erratic and she knew his was close to finishing as well.  Ignis arched her back to take him a little deeper and squeezed her walls around him.  He pumped into her twice more and came with a feral snarl and collapsed over her, sweaty and short winded.

No one moved or made a sound for several minutes.  It was Caesar who finally broke the dead air.  “Well, I think that is sufficient.  What do you think, Lanius?”  Lanius didn’t reply and stayed as mute as he had the entire time.  Caesar stood, stretching backwards with a series of audible pops and wiped his once concealed hand on the front of his tunic leaving a very noticeable white stain.  The two men then left and Lucius wasted no time in pulling out of Ignis and scooping her up into his arms, pressing soft kisses whenever he could reach as he carried her to their bed.  He grabbed his discarded tunic and cleaned her up gently then laid down beside her, pulling the blankets over both of them.

“Ignis, I…”  She noted the cast of regret in his features.

She hushed him and stroked his bearded jaw.  “It’s okay.  It’s over now.  Hopefully he’ll leave us alone.”

Lucius nodded in agreement, but he was still clearly bothered. “Did I hurt you?  Was I too rough?  I figured that was what you meant about putting on a show.”

“Oh, I didn’t have anything in particular in mind, but,” she laughed and blushed, “I, uh… I kind of liked it, what you did.”

“You did?” His mouth curved in a wry smile.

Ignis leveled an exasperated look at him.  “I’m not saying I want every time to be like that, but once in a while could be fun.”  She squirmed her body ungracefully towards his until she was against him.  Lucius smiled at her affectionately but remained still.  She nudged him with her whole body until he wrapped his arms around her.

“You couldn’t just ask?” he asked with a light chortle.

“I shouldn’t have to,” she replied then kissed him sweetly and snuggled into him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I am totally writing affirmations to myself in this because I am a motherfucking goddess, as are you. Love yourself, sisters. <3
> 
> As always, endless thanks for reading. Your kudos/comments/constructive criticism are very much appreciated.


	16. Of Kings and Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH FLUFF.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait. Writer's block coupled with family life... it was hard to find the time and the words to get this chapter out.
> 
> In the interest of actually getting something up and published for y'all, I split the original chapter. It would have been crazy long anyway. So there is more written and hopefully on the way soon.
> 
> Thank you to those who asked when I was updating. It was super encouraging to me to know that there are people out in internetland that are interested in my work. A thousand thanks.

“The majority of the Praetorians are escorting Lanius back to the Strip today.  As a result, I will need to remain with Caesar until they return.  Will you bring my meals to me?” Lucius asked as sat on the bed, pulling on his boots.

Ignis tapped her pursed lips.  “No, I think I’ll let you starve.”  He looked up at her with a cocked eyebrow and she gave him a warm smile in return.  “Of course I will.” She grabbed an apple out of the basket on the table.  “And see what I good wife I am?  I already made you breakfast.”  She tossed it to him and snatched it out of the air.

He took a bite and winked at her, “Your talents in the kitchen are unsurpassed, marita.”  Ignis chuckled lightly.

“Flatterer.” Her expression grew somber.  “Is it alright for me to go to Caesar’s tent?  I won’t get in trouble?”

“Yes, it will be fine.  You won’t get in trouble,” he assured, then paused and cast her a meaningful glance, “as long as you behave yourself.”  She huffed in response.  “I’ll let the other guard know you’re coming.” 

“Will I have to see him?”

“Who?  Caesar?”  Ignis nodded.  “It is _his_ tent.”

Ignis rolled her eyes.  “I know that.  I just don’t want him to say anything about last night.”  She wanted to remain confident, but the shame of the previous evening’s events had crept up on her.  It was one thing to be brave and brazen in the moment, but the thought of having to be in the company of the depraved dictator afterwards left her feeling nauseated.  _I can’t believe I actually winked at him._  She groaned inwardly.

“I know what you mean, amica,” Lucius said sympathetically, “but if there is anything I know about that man, it is that he will say what he wants to say when he wants to say it.” He looked at her as he tied his laces. “Just keep holding your head up high, Ignis.  You’re good at that.”  She felt her cheeks burn at his words – it was the kindest thing anyone had ever said to her.

Lucius stood and his hands moved across his body, patting, taking inventory of his weapons and armor, making sure he was in proper uniform.  He approached her and cupped her face in his hands.  “I need to go now.”  Ignis simply nodded before raising herself on her toes and bringing her lips to his, tasting the sweetness of the apple of them.  She hummed and leaned into him, pressing herself against his groin and he groaned, slowly pulling away from the kiss.  “You are wicked, Ignis.”

“Yep!”  She kissed him again and then he released her. “I’ll see you later on.” 

**********

“Lucius told me to come by.” Lucius could hear Ignis’ voice just outside and the indistinct reply of the guard.  “Thank you.”  The canvas was held open for her and she walked in, her posture straight and confident although her eyes betrayed her nervousness.  Lucius caught her gaze and his heart warmed as she visibly relaxed when she saw him.  Caesar, who sat on his throne, seemed tickled by her discomfort and uncertainty of what to do next.  Lucius subtly motioned for Ignis to approach and then kneel before the ruler.

“Ignis.”  Caesar said flatly.  Lucius tipped his head in encouragement to his wife.

“Lord Caesar,” she replied softly before bowing her head.

“What is it that you want?”

“My maritus asked me to bring him his meals today.”  Lucius smiled to himself.  She was doing well despite her nerves.

“Stand,” Caesar commanded, eyeing the basket on her arm.  “Did you bring anything for your favorite emperor?”

“There is plenty here for both of you, my lord,” Ignis replied as she got to her feet.

A man in a white lab coat entered from the room behind Caesar’s throne.  He was using his shirt to clean his eyeglasses and unaware that he was interrupting as he spoke, “The Auto-Doc should be repairable if the necessary parts are found.”

Ignis’ surprise was unmistakable.  “Doctor Gannon?”

The tall, blond man put the thick rimmed glasses back on and studied her face a moment before recognition set in.  “Mrs. Matthews?”

“Not anymore.  Now it’s Mrs…” she looked at Lucius, puzzled.  “Do we have a last name?”  Lucius shook his head.

The doctor looked between the two.  “You’re _his_ wife?”  Despite his best attempts, the tone of voice and countenance of shock conveyed his disgust and sympathy.  Ignis nodded and cast an affectionate glance at Lucius, impervious to the doctor’s thinly veiled contempt.

Caesar drew everyone’s attention as he asked loudly, “Are you going to fucking feed me or not?”

Ignis resumed her attentiveness towards the seated man.  “Yes, of course, Lord Caesar.”

Caesar began to stand and the doctor reached out to assist him, but he swatted the younger man away.  “I don’t need help standing, for fucks sake.  Leave me alone.”  Caesar walked into the room behind them, followed by Gannon.  

Lucius gave his wife a small, but reassuring smile as he ushered her into the Imperator’s private chamber with his hand on the small of her back.

Ignis stood near the ruler’s seat at the head of the table and unpacked the basket of food she brought.

“You’re not going to try to poison me, I hope,” Caesar commented as he carefully observed each item.

“If I poisoned you, I’d be poisoning Lucius as well,” she replied coolly as she doled out portions.  Caesar raised an eyebrow, noting her lack of denial.  _Careful, Ignis._

“You certainly wouldn’t be the first wife to try to kill her husband.”  He passed the bowl of mutfruit, agave, and banana yucca she had served him to Lucius and thrust his chin at it, silently ordering his guard to test its safeness which was done without pause.

Ignis scoffed,“I wouldn’t do that.”

“Really?” he cooed, “Pray tell why not?”  His eyes never left Lucius as he studied him for any adverse reaction to the fruit.

“Because I, I…”  Ignis’ hazel eyes caught Lucius’ blue ones.  He saw something there, something she refused to name, but was forced to acknowledge it in that moment.

“Well, isn’t  _this_  cozy?”  Lucius watched as Ignis’ spine went rigid and the color drained from her cheeks as looked back down at the table upon hearing his voice.

“Ah, Six.  There you are.”  Caesar beamed at the courier, reclaiming his food from Lucius and spearing a forkful.  “Ready to head out?”

“I am, my lord.  Just had a couple questions for Arcade regarding the supplies he needs.” 

Lucius watched Six carefully as he pulled the doctor into the far corner of the tent and spoke quietly.  The young man struggled to pay attention to what the physician was telling him as he periodically glowered at Ignis.  The praetorian couldn’t avoid the swell of pride he felt at remembering Six’s ashen face when he had walked in and seen Lucius buried deep in Ignis, claiming her.  The Decanus’ demeanor and familiarity with Ignis had unsettled him before, but now there was something much darker in his eyes.   Naturally, seeing the woman he had intended to purchase laid out and pinned under his rival had bruised his ego and Lucius dismissed it as petty jealousy. 

**********

The stress that had existed between her and Lucius in the first week of their marriage had begun to evaporate now that Caesar was out of their hair.  Ignis had been slightly concerned that the dictator would demand another ‘performance’, but he, along with most of his officers were primarily focused on the pressing matter of his declining health.  Lucius had confided in her that they suspected Caesar had a brain tumor and that was the reason Doctor Gannon had been brought from New Vegas.  Six had been dispatched to find surgical supplies or parts to repair the imperator’s Auto-Doc in the hope that there was still enough time to save his life.

Although Ignis’ hatred and loathing of Caesar ran deep, her heart ached for Lucius as he watched his beloved leader slip away more and more each day, unable to do anything to help.  He often stayed late into the night by Caesar’s side and even though Ignis was lonely, she kept herself busy.  As the weeks passed, she settled into a comfortable routine.  Her mornings were devoted to practicing defensive techniques and the Legion Assault.  She was pleased with her progress, but sincerely hoped that she would never have an occasion to actually need these skills.  Afterwards she would run errands around camp and make every effort to at least say hello to Siri and Octavia.  Afternoons in the Mojave were blisteringly hot, and she’d retreat to the comfortable shade of their tent and tend to her homemaking tasks.  Most of her evenings were spent alone and she took advantage of the opportunity to make something special for Lucius.

“You’re back early this evening,” she said cheerfully as she put down her mending and rose from her seat on the bed to greet him with a soft kiss.  He merely grunted in response as he discarded his armor and boots.  “Want dinner?”  Lucius didn’t reply, but sat down in his seat and Ignis served him.  Ignis sat across from him even though she had already eaten. 

Lucius picked up his fork and pushed a piece of Cram across the plate.  He sighed heavily and hung his head.  “I don’t think he’s going to make it.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, laying her hand on top of his.  He cast her a disbelieving look.  “No, I am.  Really.  I know what he means to you.”

“Thank you,” he mumbled.

“I, uh -  I’m not sure this is the right time, but I wanted to give you something.  Maybe it will help take your mind off of everything.”  Ignis stood and crossed over to the trunk at the foot of their bed.  She dug to the bottom, retrieving a small leather pouch and something larger, wrapped in cloth.  Lucius slid his plate out of the way as she returned and placed the packages in front of him.  He looked from the packages to her, and back to the packages again.  “Well, what are you waiting for?  Open it!”  He reached for the bag.  “Actually, no.  Open this one first,” she said as she tapped the larger parcel with a fingertip.

Lucius unwound the fraying cloth to reveal a chessboard.  “Where did you get this?” he asked as he turned it over and admired the checkered wood that had been polished to a luminous sheen.

“Dale Barton had it.”

“But… how…”

“Before you accuse me of prostitution again,” she began, causing him to chuckle, “I traded him some of that agave syrup for it.” Lucius’ expression was stern as he started to open his mouth to speak.  “And before you accuse me of using camp rations for my own gain, I collected the agave myself.  There are quite a few cacti scattered around camp that no one was doing anything with.”  Her husband nodded with approval.  “Okay, you can open the other one now.”  Ignis excitedly bounced on the balls of her feet as he opened the bag and reached in.

“Ignis, I…” he whispered as he withdrew an intricately carved chess piece.  He squinted his eyes, taking a more discerning look.  “Is this… Legate Lanius?”

“Mmhmm,” she hummed happily.  “Look at the rest.”  Lucius pushed his chair back from the table and carefully shook the pieces into his lap.  He picked up each one and placed it in its rightful position on the board in front of him as she told him what they each were.  “The mongrels are the pawns, obviously, since there are so many. Then the Legate is the bishop, the centurions are the knights, and the Legion flags are rooks.”

“And these?” Lucius asked hoarsely, as he held up the last two figures, after putting the opposing pair in their places.  “The king and queen, who are they supposed to be?”

Ignis paused and lowered her head as embarrassment colored her cheeks before whispering, “They’re us.” 

She heard him set the figurines down gently and stand. Then, using a knuckle, raised her chin to meet his gaze.  He opened and closed his mouth several times as though he was trying to say something, but didn’t know what.  After a few moments, he resigned himself to speechlessness and instead lowered his lips to hers, brushing gently, sweetly.  Ignis grasped handfuls of his uniform and pulled his body closer.  The past few weeks had left little time for intimacy and she ached with longing for him.

Lucius set his hands on her shoulders and broke the kiss. “Not yet, amica.” Ignis whined and he laughed lightly.  “How would you like to get out of here for a while?”

“Yes, please!”  She didn’t ask where they were going, she didn’t even care.  She retrieved her sandals and put them on while Lucius collected a few things and shoved them into a duffle bag.

“All set?” he asked, offering her his arm. She jumped to her feet, linked her arm in his, and rested her temple against his shoulder, hoping that would give him the answer.  Lucius kissed the top of her head and they headed out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't even know where I come up with this sappy shit. Seriously... it just pops into my brain.


End file.
